Fighting Dreamers
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: 10 years ago, 17 shinobi under one affiliation faced off against the ultimate evil. But once a new threat emerges and threatens thier families, the legendary team must reunite to protect thier children. NaruHina ShikaTema SakuLee NejiTen InoCho
1. Harmonia

**Maiden- So this is the sequel to my fic 'Love, Pein, and The Whole Crazy Thing'. The Naruto gang is about 8-10 years older than they are in the Shippuden world. The Rookie 12 does have children in this fic and the first few you'll meet are children of Hinata & Naruto, Kiba & Luna and Shikamaru & Temari. I'm well aware that the name Usagi is used as the name of Naruto's daughter in other fics, but I in no way doublicated thier character design, other than the name. So if thier are similarites between mine and the others, it's purely coincidental. And just as the last fic, i've included mine and Emma's 3 OCs, Luna, Melody and Angel. They're part of our well known signature style. If you want bios on them, go to our joint profile '3OfAKind' or scroll down to the end of the chapter. **

Naruto

Fighting Dreamers

Chapter 1- Harmonia

A loud and melodious laugh carried through the summer winds of Kohona. It was the perfect complement to the sounds of russling leaves and flowing rivers. If you listened carefully, you could also hear the pounding of footsteps and thunderous bark of a white ninja dog. On the canine's back rode a young man, around his mid twenties. His wild and untamed brunette hair bounced over his two dark brown eyes. Tattoos in the shape of fangs painted his tanned cheeks and a leaf headband sat proudly on his forehead. This was the head of Kohona's dog handler clan, Kiba Inuzuka. He and his partner, Akamaru, chased after a small child no older than seven. Her striking lavender eyes sparkled with laughter and mischief as pig-tailed blonde hair brightened her pale skin.

"Usagi!" Kiba called to her, clearly aggrivated in the chase the girl gave. "Get back here!"

"Catch me if you can, Uncle Kiba!" she taunted. The Inuzuka knew it would be hard to catch her, being trained to run by Kohona's most famous Tai-Jutzu master, Rock Lee. The little girl let out an amused giggle, but was stopped dead in her tracks by smacking into something solid. She stumbled back a few feet to see what she'd run into. A tall young man grinned down at the girl, spikey blonde hair that matched hers, sunkissed skin with whisker marks on his cheeks and a kind sapphire stare.

"F-father!" Usagi stammered, realizing her rouge was up.

"Causing trouble again, little one?" he chuckled, bending to pick up his daughter. Kiba and Akamaru came to a halt once Usagi was seated firmly in her father's grip. "So what did my 'innocent' little girl do now, Kiba?"

"Oh, nothing serious." the Inuzuka laughed sarcastically, "Just filled the bath houses with laughing gas, defaced the Acadamy's outter walls and scared the hell outta the gaurds near the village gates with a few fire cracker bombs. Ya, know she's just like you at that age, Naruto."

"Yea, I know." Naruto chuckled. "I saw your family earlier, Luna stopped by to chat with Hinata. And _your_ son and daughter are nothing short of handfuls. Syrus reminds me alot of you when we faced off in the chunin exams." Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he grinned at his childhood friend.

"Heh, Selena takes after her mom. One hell of a nasty temper, but thank Kami she's a daddy's girl." both men chuckled.

"Well since my little kitsune is out of your hair, i'll let you get home to Luna. She's been looking for you."

"Thanks pal!" Kiba shouted over his shoulder, already having taken off with Akamaru.

3

3

3

Usagi knew she had nothing to fear of her father. He usually let her do as she pleased and only laughed or grinned at the mischief she caused. He said it was because it was like watching himself at that age. Her mother, on the other hand, was much more strict. Being raised in one of the most elite clans in Kohona, Hinata didn't tolerate much foolishness. She was never loud or harsh with her daughter, but rather firm. Hinata never raised her voice or made threats but she got her point across.

"Hina-chan." Naruto called as he and Usagi crossed the threshold into the Uzumaki compound. The former Hyuga appeared from the hallway leading to the bedrooms, cradling a blue eyed boy. Naruto smiled upon seeing his son, ink blue hair in a wild tuft upon his head, sunkissed skin and bright blue eyes to match hisown.

"Have you been a good boy for mommy?" he asked while kissing the toddler on the cheek.

"He has." Hinata replyed. "Barely makes a sound other than a few small whimpers when he's hungry or wet."

"Why don't he talk daddy?" Usagi stood on her tiptoes, trying to peek at her brother.

"Nariko will talk when he wants to." Naruto hoisted Usagi up so she could pet her brother's hair. Nariko only stared in curiosity at the girl.

"Before I forget, Naruto." Hinata started, catching her husband's attention. "Someone's here to see you." she gestured to the living room. Naruto turned only to grin widely to the two figures sitting on the sofa.

3

3

3

Kiba sighed in relief when the Inuzuka house came into view. He'd spent the better part of the morning chasing after Usagi and was quite worn out.

"That little squirt can put up a hell of a chase, huh bud?" he asked to Akamaru who was trotting happily beside his master. Akamaru barked once in reply. "But I guess that's what we get for letting Lee help train her." he finished with a laugh.

"And we're not letting him train these two." Kiba's gaze went from his dog to the front door of the compound. A ravenhaired kunoichi stood grinning at the Inuzuka with eyes bluer than any ocean. On either hip sat a child, on her right was a 5 year old girl. She was the spitting image of her mother, save for her chocolate eyes. The boy looked to be a year older and favored Kiba the most, except for his mother's irises.

"Konichiwa, tenshi." Kiba smiled, kissing his wife and pulling his daughter into his arms. The little girl clung tightly to her father's neck while glaring almost evily at her brother.

"Syrus, what did you do now?" Kiba asked, looking sternly to his son.

"He bit me!" Selena pipped, showing her father the two puncture wounds on her left hand.

"They were only wrestling around." Luna offered. "But Syrus got a little carried away and bit her, not realizing his fangs were staring to form." Kiba grinned slightly and ruffled his son's wild brunette hair.

"Behave yourself, pup." he scolded.

"Anyway, did you have fun chasing Naruto's little kit halfway across Kohona?" Luna asked with a laugh. Kiba only rolled his eyes at his wife.

"Remind me to kill that green bastard Sakura married. That kid's only 7 and she can already outrun Akamaru! What are we gonna do when she hits puberty?"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out by then, dear." Luna raised her head to kiss her husband and lead him inside. "You go shower while I go put the kids down for a nap." Kiba nodded and handed Selena back to his wife, disapearing into the bathroom.

Even over the hot running water, Kiba's inhanced hearing could still pick up the faintest of sounds. His ears perked when he heard a constant sound comming from a few rooms down. Curiosity finally got the best of him, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist while trotting down the hall. The sound intensified as he neared his children's room. Luna sat in a rocker between two small beds, singing softly to her half asleep children.

_nee kikoe masu ka?_

_sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite_

_umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite_

_kimi wa itsumade mo egao de ite janai to nai chau kara_

The brunette Inuzuka leaned against the frame of the doorway, listening contently to the lullaby, remembering it as the same one his mother used to sing to him as a child.

_mawari o mimawasa naku temo mou iin da yo_

_kono te no naka ni wa minna ga iru kara_

_naki taku natte nige taku natte_

_shiawase o wasure teu shimatta ra mina uta_

_hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu_

_Harmonia kanji te Terepashii_

Luna ended her song upon seeing both children were sound to sleep, standing to find her husband grinning at her. A light blush stained her cheeks as he approached her.

"I thought you said you wouldn't sing anymore unless it's for your 'Siren Wail'?" **(1)** he teased, wrapping his still wet arms around his wife's waist, wetting the ends of her onyx hair.

"I know, but it's the only thing that seems to put them to sleep."

"You know why?" Luna raised her gaze to meet her husband's. "It's _because_ of your Siren Wail. Your voice emits chakra waves that sooth brain activity...Siren Wail or no."

"When did you get so smart, Inuzuka?"

"The day I married you." he chuckled, nuzzling Luna's neck.

3

3

3

"The mighty Kazekage of the Sand has paid us a visit at last!" Naruto all but laughed upon seeing the former sand jinchuuriki and his wife, Melody. Gaara's expression didn't change at the sentence, until he noticed Nariko tugging at his Kage robes. The redheaded man tried hard not to smile at the young boy, bending to pick him up.

"Sorry we haven't come in a while, Naruto." Melody said sweetly. Her short onyx hair brushed over her shoulders and navy eyes looked softly at the Uzumaki family. "We've been kinda busy." she finished with running a pale hand through Nariko's ink blue tresses.

"Busy giving me a neice and or nephew, I hope!" Naruto chuckled with a broad smile.

"It's not like that at all." Gaara rasped, his normally pale complexion now stained with a crimson blush. "Small attacks on Suna have been plauging us for a while now. We've been able to handle it, but something about this dosen't seem right." Naruto's once playful stare hardened. "The assailants haven't been human, but rather these strange mechanical creatures. Thousands of them have been distroyed by Sand Shinobi, but I fear the worst has yet to come."

"Who do ya think is behind this?"

"Hard to say, but our investigators are analysing these creatures as we speak. Hopefully by tomarrow we'll have some sort of an answer. Until then, i've come to ask a favor." Naruto nodded at his friend to continue. "The Land of Wind would like to form an aliance with the Land of Fire. I'm not saying that we will definately see war, I just want to be prepared."

"Dont blame ya. And of course we'll help!"

"Thank you, soo much, Naruto-kun." Melody beamed.

"No thanks necessary, Mel."

"And of course you're both welcome to stay in Kohona as long as you'd like." Hinata chidded.

"The offer is much appreciated." Gaara replied. "But we really should be getting back to Suna."

"Please stay, uncle Gaara." the former jinchuuriki barely heard the voice. He then noticed Nariko staring at him with pleading azure eyes. Try as he might, the Kazekage simply could not deny the child, nodding in agreement.

"It seems your son has persuaded me to stay for the afternoon." he spoke to the blonde Hokage.

"Huh? He spoke to you?"

"Yes. It was faint, but he did indeed speak."

"It seems he's taken quite a liking to you, Gaara-sama." Hinata giggled, noting how her son seemed to cling to the redheaded man.

**Maiden- Just to clarify a few things, Luna and Melody are mine and Emma's OCs. Luna is the heiress to the Avalon clan, composed of both Uchiha and Hyuga; she's also the only one to weild both Sharingan and Byankugan. However, the Byankugan overpowers the latter. Melody is a sand kuniochi who, in her younger days, posed as a male to gain the friendship of Gaara. Whom had seen though her rouge rather quickly. His fasination with her grew as she slowly became more vocal towards others, being Naruto, Luna and Temari. Melody is a weaponress, much like Tenten, but chooses to weild only a katana and a few weapon scrolls. Luna's Siren Wail is a jutzu unique only to her. She emits waves of chakra through her voice as she sings a short melody, cutting off the neruo censors in her enemie's brain, enabling them from performing any jutzu. She rarely uses the jutzu, seeing as it effects those around her, not just her enemies. And as for Angel, you'll see her in future chapters ;) For now, R&R!**

**Translation for the song- Harmonia**

_can you hear me?_

_the sky is limitless and blue_

_the sea is endlessly large_

_to you, please remain smiling or else I'll cry_

_you don't have to look around now_

_because everyone are in these hands_

_wanting to cry, wanting to run_

_if you forget happiness then sing_

_light was born and dark was born, the two is together_

_feeling harmonia, telepathy_


	2. Arrival of the Cursed Puppet Clan

**Maiden- Thanks to all who read and reviewed the first chapter! I hope i've struck your interest by now, because things are about to heat up. Our third and final OC will be introduced in this chapter so keep a look out for her! I know OCs arent something many readers enjoy to see, but maybe these will change your mind. We've put in alot of time and effort (over a yrs worth) into creating and developing these characters. So everything about them are well thought out and exicuted. But they dont take away from the original characters.**

Naruto

Fighting Dreamers

Chapter 2- Arrival of the Cursed Puppet Clan

Lazy onyx eyes opened slowly in the bright sunlight now pouring into through the window. Shikamaru Nara, Kohona's most brilliant strategist, sluggishly sat up in bed to find the body that was beside him a few hours ago was gone.

"Finally awake, lazy ass?" Temari asked from the doorway. Shikamaru's gaze ever soo slowly made it's way to his wife. The former sand kuniochi was already dressed, sipping a mug of hot tea.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, throwing the covers off his lower body to stand up, clad only in dark green boxers. Silken tresses free and fell messily to his shoulders.

"Would it be too 'troublesome' to put on some clothes?" she asked coyly. "Your daughter is awake and i'd rather not have her see you walking around half naked. She may be a little genius, but thier are some things i'd rather not have her know about just yet."

"Just so you know, _you're _giving her that talk when she's old enough." came Shikamaru's half hearted reply while digging through drawers for his uniform.

"Not like I don't already know what you're gonna tell me, anyway." a little girl appeared beside Temari in the doorway. Her short greyish black hair was pulled into a messy side ponytail while her teal eyes stared amusingly at the sight before her.

"Azuura, you're six years old, how do you know these things?" Temari asked, somewhat irked.

"Dad's not the only one with an IQ over 200." Azuura smirked.

"What a drag." Shikamaru mumbled, suddenly aware of how awkward things could get if his six year old daughter could understand decades beyond her young years. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at the front door followed by a loud "Temari! Open the damned door!"

The blonde kuniochi soon stood face to face with her brother.

"What the hell are you yelling about, Konkuro!" she screamed, not very happy with his entrance.

"Where's Gaara!" he shouted, pushing past his sister to gain entrance to the house. Once inside, he took a scroll from his pocket, making a few handsigns before summoning Black Ant to block the door.

"Konkuro, what the hell are you doing!" Temari seethed, grabbing her little brother by the collar.

"Suna's been attacked!"

"Yea, tell me something I don't know." Konkuro scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean _attacked._ Those mechanical bastards have more numbers than we thought. Hundreds of them swarmed us at once, seeming to know our basic formations. They wiped out our denfenses like childsplay." Temari had loosened her grip and teal eyes widdened. "We got word this morning that those same monstrocities did the same thing with the Lands of Water, Earth and Lightning. We think they're heading here."

3

3

3

"What motive would they have for invading Kohona?" Naruto asked upon hearing the Puppet Master's story. "Or _any_ of the five nations for that matter?" Gaara, Melody, Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari stood around the Hokage's office. Unseen to either of them, Usagi and Azurra were listening from outside the door.

"Don't know." Konkuro continued. "But upon closer examination of a few we managed to take into custody, we determined they're not mechanical at all. They're puppets."

"Puppets huh? Then someone has to be pulling the strings."

"Exactly. And the million dollar question, is who."

"Well, we might have a few leads already." Naruto replyed, pulling a paper from his desk's drawer. "A mysterious fire has erupted in Kisirage Village, just south of Kohona." azure eyes locked with those of Shikamaru. "I want you, Sakura and Luna to go investigate. If my hunch is correct, we might have a lead to who these puppet handlers are." Shikamaru nodded and took the mission file.

"I'll be back soon." he told his wife, kissing her quickly before heading towards the door. To his surprise, Usagi and Azuura came tumbling in, both taking on innocent looks.

"Girls, what were you doing?" Hinata asked, eyes narrowing in on her daughter.

"We weren't spying on you guys, if that's what you were thinking." Usagi managed in a nervous laugh. Azuura groaned and elbowed the blonde in the side.

"Usagi, you know better than this." Naruto stood and approached the kids. "The heiresses of the Uzumaki and Nara clans shouldn't just go around evesdropping on anyone they please." the girls avoided his gaze, choosing to stare at the floor. "I want both of you to wait in the living room until this meeting is over. Understood?"

"Hai." both said, leaving the room.

3

3

3

The only sound in the empty Uzumaki living room was the soft ticking of a large grandfather clock near the front door. Both Usagi and Azuura sat on either side of the sofa. Or rather, Azuura sat upright, and Usagi sat upside down, letting her blonde tresses touch the floor.

"This was your fault, ya know." the blonde deadpanned.

"My fault!" Azuura seethed. "Listening at the door was _your_ idea!"

"Yea, but _you_ were the one who wanted to know what the fuss was about!" Azuura scoffed. "You're such a drag, Uzumaki."

"You sound like your old man." Usagi giggled, launching her legs forward. Flipping herself over into a standing position. The Nara only rolled her eyes, wondering how her father's mission was going.

3

3

3

"Looks like whoever did this, did a thorough job." Sakura remarked while observing her surroundings. She, Luna and Shikamaru had landed in Kisirage Village upon nightfall, the entire town was up in flames.

"You can say that again." Shikamaru agreed, assessing the damage. Every building within a mile's radius was on fire or completely burned down. "But we can discuss thier handiwork later. Right now, we need to find any surviors." Both kuniochi nodded and parted ways from thier leader. A half an hour later, all civillians had been evacuated. Sakura and Luna tended to those who needed medical attention.

"Everyone out?" the pink haired medic asked, upon regrouping in the village square.

"Yep. No casualties, but everyone's pretty shaken up." Shikamaru replied.

"Can't say that I blame em." Luna mused, seeing as half the village was in ruins.

"Looks like we've found our rat." Shikamaru growled, upon seeing a few bandits, hiding in the shadows. Using his shadow possession jutsu, he froze the man in place.

"Bandits?" Luna scoffed. "I thought we were in for a better fight than this."

"Who...who are you guys?" one of the men asked, obviously scared.

"We could be asking you the same thing." Sakura replied. "Are you and your cronies the ones who's been distroying villages with puppets?"

"No. We're just under orders."

"From who?" The bandit said no more, only glaring at the three shinobi.

"I've got this." Luna grabbed the man by the collar and forced him to meet her gaze. Her once ocean blue eyes were now blood red with black marks. "Sharingan!" she shouted, using her visual power to see into the depths of the man's mind. After a few seconds, she let go, the man falling to the ground unconsious.

"What did you do?" Sakura asked, briefly wondering if the raveness had killed him.

"He's not dead, but he's far from okay. I used an illusion genjutsu to make him live out the pain he's caused these people."

"Did you find out anything?" Shikamaru asked. Luna nodded.

"They're working for a group called the Shirogane Clan, a group of puppet handlers and they're the ones creating the puppets. Apparently, the Shirogane have been collecting things called 'spirit orbs'. That's why they've distroyed four of the five great nations, each holding a spirit orb. The final orb is supposed to be in the land of fire."

"Very perseptive." came a voice. The team readied themselves for an attack, but none came. Instead, a large monkey puppet appeared. It was red and beige with symbols on it's stomach that were usually seen on explosive tags. "There was supposed to be a spirit orb in this village, but i was wrong."

"What are these spirit orbs?" Sakura barked, pulling a fire kunai.

"Never you mind. However, if the leaf ninja get involved in our affairs again, we will launch a full out assault on Kohona. Consiter this your last warning." the puppet then disapeared.  
"Hey!" Sakura yelled. "Come back here!" she began to start after it, but Shikamaru grabbed her arm.

"It's no use. That thing's probably miles away by now. We should just get back to the village and report this. But first, how about we help Kisirage's fire fighting efforts?"

3

3

3

"What'do you mean it 'got away'!" Naruto barked to his team. Luna, Shikamaru and Sakura stood before him the next morning. All three with burned or cinged clothing and sooted from head to toe.

"Just what we said, idiot." Shikamaru deadpanned. "Thier was nothing we could've done." Naruto let out an aggrivated sigh and reclined back in his chair. He pinced the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache. His pains almost instantly melted away as he felt two familiar hands on his shoulders, moving in small but deep circles.

"They did thier best, Naru-kun." Hinata whispered to her husband. The blonde jinchuuriki purred as her skilled hands continued to massage his shoulders and neck. "You can see Shizune for your payment on the way out and we'll be expecting a full report on the mission tonight." she smiled to her three friends, who left with a curt nod.

"Ugh, remind me again why I wanted this job?" Naruto asked when he and Hinata were alone.

"Because you wanted to be aknowleged by the villagers as a hero, instead of a 'monster'. You wanted to protect those precious to you and never give up on your nindo. To never go back on your word. And you've done just that. You're a hero not only to the Leaf, but all of the five great nations." Naruto only smiled widely in responce.

3

3

3

Luna Avalon-Inuzuka entered her home with a relieved sigh. She'd been gone for more than 12 hours and all she wanted to do was bathe, kiss her husband and kids goodnight and sleep until noon the next day. She quietly took her sandels off and left them by the door, as to not disturb Akamaru who was napping in the kitchen. But when she reached the living room, the raveness stopped short. Her husband's old teammate and wife sat contently on the sofa while Kiba was in a chair across the room.

"Shino? Angel?" Luna asked, surprised to see them at this hour.

"Hey, Luna." they replied. Angel wore a small smile while Shino's expression was, of course, covered by his shady outfit.

"Uh, is thier something wrong?" she asked, moving toward her husband's open arms.

"Angel's village has been distroyed by those damned puppets." Kiba replied.

"Hoshigakure's been attacked too?" the heiress replied in disbelief. "But I thought the Star village is impenetrable, consitering it's in the Land of Bears and your clan's unique chakra techniques."

"I did too." the redheaded kuniochi spoke softly, indigo eyes downcast. "But apparently not to the nonliving. We recieved the message shortly after you, Shikamaru and Sakura left. Not many casualties, but the damage is extensive."

"This has to stop!" Luna stormed. "These abominations have to be distroyed."

"But we have no idea how to make that come to fruition." Shino rasped, stroking his wife's hair. "If the strongest of the Wind, Earth, Water and Lightning couldn't stop them, what makes you think we can?"

Kiba smirked and chuckled lowly.

"Did you forget that the 'Rookie 12' is the strongest living shinobi team in the ninja world?" The bug specialist pushed his glasses further up his nose, staring intently on the dog nin.

"No, but we are at a great disadvantage. Firstly, the team broke up years ago. Since Naruto became Hokage thier hasn't really been a need for our united front. Second, we're clearly outnumbered. Thier's hundreds of them and only 12 of us...17 if you count the Sand ninja and Angel. And third, we're not exactly 'young' like we were back then."

"Dude, you make us sound like we're Lady Tsunade's age!" Kiba laughed.

"My overly amused husband _does_ have a point." Luna chimed. "Although getting the team back together wouldn't be my first option, we _do_ possess the ability and man power to take down these puppets. But we have families to worry about now, so they're our first priority."

"Be that as it may." Angel replied. "But we simply can't stand idily by and let these things distroy us!"

"I agree." the raveness locked eyes with the star kunoichi. "That's why we have no choice but to fight. Tomarrow, i'll propose to Naruto the idea of getting the team back together."

3

3

3

Luna breathed deeply to cleanse away her worries and nervousness. Never in her life had she been soo jiitery, mainly because she had a natural talent for knowing just what to say or do in most situations. But the senario at hand was something she never dreamed would happen, so the blue eyed heiress had no clue how to approach the subject. The entire Rookie team had been assembled and stood around Naruto's office.

"What's this about Luna?" the blonde jinchuuriki asked, puzzled as to why the raveness had soo adament about seeing him at a moments' notice. Luna swallowed thickly before speaking.

"Since the Shirogane has made it clear that war could befall Kohona, I suggest that the Rookie 12 should reassemble."

"Absolutely not." Naruto replied, turning away from the blue eyed kuniochi. "Those days are behind us. Phantoms of memories past."

"Then what do you propose we do about our ultimatum?" Naruto was surprised to hear Shino speak his peace. "The Shirogane promised a full out war if Kohona got too involved in thier affairs."

"It's too risky, Shino." Naruto snapped, azure eyes boring hard at the insect handler. "We have families to worry about now, and we're not exactly _young_ like we were 10 years ago."

"That's the exact argument I used." Luna replied. "But we must put those things aside. The Land of Fire is in danger, not to mention our friends and family. Even Hoshigakature has been distroyed by these monsters. Do you want us to wait around for our deaths to come knocking?" Naruto looked away from his teammates, thinking seriously over the new proposal. Hinata cupped her husband's tanned cheek, gently nudging him to look her in the eye. Her soft smile and sparkling pearly lavender eyes seemed to tell Naruto just what to do. He returned his wife's smile, pecking her softly on the mouth before turning back to the friends that had become family.

"I suppose you're right..." he muttered. "As of now, the Rookie 12..._Rookie 17_, is officially out of retirement!"

**Maiden- Angel DeMarco is a former Star kunoichi, having transferred to Kohona just after Pein's attack. She's first featured in 'Love, Pein and the Whole Crazy Thing'. For a bio on her along with Melody, Luna and the kids, go to our joint profile '3OfAKind'. R&R!**


	3. Seasons of Change

Naruto

Fighting Dreamers

Chapter 3- Seasons of Change

Summer was finally beginning to fade into autumn, the air cooling bit by bit and leaves slowly changing from green to various shades of red, yellow, orange and purple. The comforting aroma of ripe apples and pecans wafted through the winds. Chouji Akimichi breathed this new and inviting scent before relaxing completely, his focus being on the steaming bowl of ramen Teuchi placed before him. He broke his chopsticks and dug in, taking big bites, but careful to savor the noodles before swallowing.

"So how's married life?" he asked after his first mouthful, turning his gaze to Lee who sat to his right. The wide eyed young man smiled brightly and gave a thumbs up.

"Wonderful. I still can not believe that such a perfect and strong woman agreed to be mine."

"Me either." Chouji chuckled, having turned his attention back to his meal. "I mean she's always panned after Sasuke. The dark and mysterious type; any girl's fantasy. No offence bro, but i'm shocked Sakura settled for you." Lee huffed and freighed a look of hurt. He hit the Akimichi's shoulder, strong enough to be firmly felt, but gental to where it didn't hurt.

"That was not funny."

"Sorry, Lee." Chouji chuckled. "But seriously, i'm happy for you two. You're lucky to have a wife that adores and loves you like she does." The green tai- jutsu master caught the saddened look in the other boy's eyes.

"You are still upset about Ino?"

"Yeah." Chouji sighed. "I know things didn't work out between us when we were teenagers, but I can't ignore the fact I still have feelings for her."

"But was not your troubles because of Sai?" Chouji nodded.

"He was just like a replacement Sasuke, minus the emotions and calm and cool attitude."

"But they never really dated."

"Didn't matter. She preferred him to me."

"Maybe she has changed her mind." The Akimichi didn't have a chance to respond, fore he suddenly found a mop of blonde hair sitting in his lap.

"Hiya, Uncle Chouji!" Usagi beamed, grinning widely. Chouji smiled warmly at his 'neice' and placed her on the bar.

"Well hello, Usagi-chan." Lee smiled. "You need something?"

"Yea, Daddy wanted me to come get you. Something about a mission."

"Oh? And who has he in mind for it?"

"You, Uncle Neji and Aunt Sakura." Lee's eyes sparkled when the names of his wife and best friend surfaced. He gave his neice a kiss on the forehead and a wave goodbye before taking off toward the Hokage Tower. The Uzumaki heiress settled down next to Chouji, eating what ramen Lee had left in his bowl.

"What kinda mission Naruto send them on?"

"Something about having a plan to catch those bandits Uncle Shikamaru, Aunt Sakura and Aunt Luna fought the other day...but I should get going. I was supposed to go round up Aunt Sakura and Uncle Neji as well!" the little blonde stood in her seat to kiss her uncle on the cheek before dashing off down the street.

3

3

3

Little did the Akimichi know, but rounding up her uncle and aunt was just an excuse for Usagi to leave. She had heard almost every word spoken between him and Lee at Ichiraku's and the little blonde was determined to make her uncle happy! Usagi ran fast and hard until she reached the Yamanaka's flower shop. Ino stood behind the counter, a white apron laied delicately over her purple uniform while her waist lenght blonde hair was contained in a neat bun. Usagi bounded up to her with a wide smile and mischeivious spark in her lavender eyes.

"Usagi-chan." Ino grinned. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, I'd just like to talk."

"Sure. My mom can watch the shop for a little while." Ino then led her neice upstairs to her bedroom. The second floor of the building served as her family's compound. Usagi sat on the bed as Ino removed her apron and loosened her long hair from it's confines. Many pictures of her 'family' adorned the small room. One of Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and the late Asuma-sensei sat on the nightstand, next to a much more colorful one of Ino and Sakura standing under two magnolia and sakura trees. But Usagi's favorites painted the far wall, fore they were the same ones found in her parent's living room. A snapshot taken right after Pein was defeated, almost 10 years ago. The entire rookie team huddled together, Naruto being the center. Above that was her parent's wedding photo, Hinata being held bridal style by Naruto with Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee, Konohamaru, Ino, Sakura, Luna and Hanabi crowded behind them. To the left of that one, was the Sand Siblings. Konkuro with his signature puppets, Temari with her steele fan, and Gaara controlling his sand. And the final, and the largest of them all, was one that was taken at last years' White Day festival. 17 shinobi and thier children under one frame. Even Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune, Guy and Kurenai were featured. Each picture warmed Usagi's heart more than the last. She was snapped out of her thoughts as Ino sat down next to her.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, nothing special." the child grinned. "Any word from Sai yet? He's been gone a while."

"We got a letter from him about a week ago. Princess Gale hired him as the scene designer for her next movie!"

"That's great! Say, what did you ever see in him anyway?" Usagi's seemingly innocent question caused Ino to look away.  
"I'm not sure, anymore." her voice low and icy blue gaze staring out the open window. "I mean he seemed nice at first, and I foolishly thought he could replace Sasuke because at the time, he was what I wanted. But as time went on, I discovered i'd fallen in love with an image. He could never be Sasuke, and I realized he wasn't who I wanted anyway."

"I see." Usagi replied. "How do you feel about Uncle Chouji? I've caught him looking at you a few times before." Ino's ivory cheeks flushed red at the question.

"He's wonderful! Supportive, caring, reliable and has a heart of gold."

"Maybe you could like him?" Usagi tried her best to make the question sound naive and clueless. Ino was about to respond, but was stopped when she heard a commotion from the street. She and Usagi leaned out of the second storie window to see a giggling Tenten and a blushing Neji. No doubt the weaponress just embarrased the proud Hyuga.

"I knew it!" she teased. Neji seemed to freak out by her loud expression. Quickly gazing around for any onlookers and trying to shush the kuniochi by his hand over her mouth. She only laughed harder and shoved his hands away. "You like me!" she sang. "You want to kiss me! You want to love me! You want to be my boyfriend!" She stopped upon hearing Ino and Usagi laugh openly.

3

3

3

"You wanted us for a mission, Naruto?" Lee asked as he, Sakura and Neji entered the Hokage Office. The blonde jinchuuriki picked his head up from the pile of papers on his desk, looking at the three jounin blankly. Realization suddenly swept across his features.

"Oh! Right! The mission." Naruto cleared his throat and motioned for his team to come forward. "According to Luna, a group of bandits are working for a puppet weilding clan called the Shirogane. The clan has been collecting these things called spirit orbs. Hinata found an old scroll last night in the Kohona Library telling a brief history of the clan. They used to live on the border of the land of Wind with no skilled ninja. So, to make up for it, they worked with puppets. Apparently, the clan created a Master Puppet, capable of distroying entire nations. But when the Shirogane started to revolt against the Five Great Nations, they perished. Locking the power of the Master Puppet inside five gems called spirit orbs, sealing them away and scattering them across the Five Nations."

"And now the survivors have managed to collect all but one?" Neji asked.

"Correct." Naruto nodded. "We haven't the faintest idea where the last orb is, but we're improvising."

"Improvising?" Sakura asked.

"The Shirogane teamed up with the bandits to compensate for the loss of soo many puppets while they work to create new ones. Your job is to capture the boss bandit using a fake spirit orb. You're to transport the fake orb across Rakan Lake by boat. Chances are, the bandits won't resist the bait."

"Very cunning, Uzumaki." Neji smirked. "So capturing the boss is our only objective?"

"Yes. Bring him back to the village for questioning. If you come across any puppets, fight to defend yourself, don't bother in detaining them. Especially the larger ones." Lee, Sakura and Neji nodded and with a swift jump, they were gone from sight.

3

3

3

Nimble ivory hands carresed the red velvety fabric of a Rookie Team headband. The soft material felt strange, almost as if it were never ment to be held like this again. Hinata Hyuga-Uzumaki sighed and slowly untied her Kohona headband, letting it fall off her neck and into her hands. She then placed it on her dresser, already forgotten, with the box the other had come from. Pictures of days past lay inside the cardboard, bittersweet memories laied out in a colage. Lavender eyes then glimpsed at her reflection, not knowing the girl who stared back. For as long as the heiress could remember, that headband has always been tied around her neck, only comming off to sleep or shower. Without it, Hinata felt naked, like a part of her being was missing. She then tied the red cloth of the Rookie headband where the previous one sat. A peace sign, thier symbol for hope, glimmered proudly in it's solid metal surface. This was the mark that they'd settled upon, almost 10 years ago. Naruto had been the one to suggest it, saying that it was what thier team stood for.

Hinata then looked over herself again in the mirror, this time seeing the girl who originally wore this symbol, the 16 year old Hinata Hyuga. Lavender eyes looking to the floor while she played with her hands out of nervous habit.

"I'm not that person anymore." Hinata whispered to herself, not noticing the figure that'd been standing behind her.

"Hina-hime?" Naruto's deep baritone voice filled the heiress's thoughts, turning to see her husband wearing an identical headband. His blonde tresses framed the metal upon his forehead while the crimson red fabric clashed with the bright sunny color. "Are you alright? You've been staring at yourself for the past few minutes." Hinata shook her head and smiled meekly, going to embrace her husband.

"I'm fine...just thinking."

"About?" Naruto forced her chin up with two fingers, forcing her to look at him.

"The last time I wore this thing." she muttered, jesturing to the symbol on her neck.

"I know. It's nostalgic at the very least. I can't believe how many memories are attached to these things."

"Yeah...both good and bad. The last time these saw the light of day, was when Madara threatened Kohona...and after that day, they've been locked away."

"What's been locked away?" Usagi stood in her parent's doorway, lavender eyes locked on the new headbands they now adorned. Naruto sighed deeply before turning to pick up his daughter, allowing her to see his new accessory up close. "What's these?" Hinata stepped closer and cupped Usagi's cheek, trying to smile warmly but her expression was worried to say the least. Neither Uzumaki said anything as Naruto sat Usagi on thier bed, putting the box of old photos in front of her. Small and sparkling lavender eyes flickered from one picture to another, many of which she'd never seen before. One in particular caught her eye. A raven haired boy with onyx eyes stood with a 12 year old Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. She stared at the old trinket a moment before a similar one caught her eye. The same boy reappeared with Luna, both looking to be between 10 and 12. Usagi's small pale hands gripped the picture, something told her she needed to know more about this boy. While her parents were distracted by looking through the old box of memories, Usagi slipped the photo into her pocket.

"Remember when we used to tell you stories of our younger days?" Hinata asked, the little blonde nodded with sparkling eyes. "And do you recall us mentioning the Rookie 12? A team that was made of us and your aunts and uncles?"

"Yeah, but you guys retired years ago, right?"

"Yes, but it seems that has recently changed." Naruto replied, making sure to look his kitsune in the eyes. "All those puppets that the Shirogane Clan sent out has distroyed Hoshigakature, Aunt Angel's homeland. She and Uncle Shino thought it best to reform the team in hopes we can put a stop to the Shirogane before it's too late."

"So you're leaving?" Usagi's face fell, not liking the idea of her entire family leaving Kohona at the same time, not knowing when and if they'll be back.

"In a few days maybe, but only for a little while." Naruto's dazzling smile returned. He ruffled her hair playfully before kneeling to kiss her cheek. "You, Nariko, Selena, Syrus and Azuura will be staying with Uncle Kakashi and Aunt Anko while we're gone."


	4. Catch the Bandits! Battle on the Ship!

**\Maiden- So Tenten's little 'moment' last chapter was courtesy of Sandra Bullock; 'Miss Congeniality' Now, in this chapter, you'll learn a little more about the Rookie Team ;) R&R! **

**P.S- Take my poll located on my profile! **

Naruto

Fighting Dreamers

Chapter 4- Catch the Bandits! Battle on the Ship!

The Inuzuka compound was unusually quiet to the Avalon heiress. Normally the place was filled with the sounds of multiple dogs and two small Inuzuka heirs. Luna sighed and leaned back onto hers and Kiba's bed, the velvet fabric of her Rookie headband clutched in her nimble hands. The pads of her ivory fingers could feel the ingraved peace sign on the cold metal that was attached to the cloth. Phantoms of old memories floated through her mind, both heartwarming and bone chilling. It wasn't until she heard a knock at the door did she snap out of her thoughts.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna was surprised to see her blonde kitsune neice standing on the threshold of her home. "You're supposed to be with Kakashi and Anko, did something happen?"

"No, nothing like that...i was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Of course, come in." Luna led her neice to the living room, sitting on the sofa with Usagi on her lap. "Now, what's up?"

"Who's this, Auntie?" Luna's sapphire eyes widdened upon seeing the picture Usagi had swipped from her mother.

"Where did you find this?" Luna asked breathlessly, taking the picture from the small kit, studying it.

"In momma's stuff. That's you standing next to that boy, right?" Luna nodded. "Who is he?"

"It matters not, kitsune." Luna petted the girl's hair affectionately, trying to mask her surprise. "Only a vauge memory now." Usagi huffed in irritation, narrowing her eyes.

"Why won't you tell me!" the look in this child's lavender orbs caused Luna to think of Naruto. This little girl was soo much like her father it was eerie. The raveness sighed and sunk back in the pillows.

_'Naruto is gonna kill me for this...'_ she thought. "The boy in the picture is my cousin...Sasuke Uchiha."

"Cousin?" Usagi asked, obviously confused. "You've never mentioned a cousin outside of the Hyuga or Avalon clans."

"I know, that's because Sasuke isn't someone we want you around, Usagi."

"Why not?"

"He's not a very nice person. More frankly, a traitor of Kohona. He left the village a little over 13 years ago...to seek me out to help him take revenge against his brother."

_flashback_

Soft yellow light illuminated Luna's small bedroom, making it look very serene and peaceful. She laied contently atop her bed, almost in the land of dreams. She shuttered awake, feeling a sudden rush of cold air. Even in the summer, the Land of Water's nights were always a bit chilly. She turned towards the window, seeing it wide open with the icy night winds pouring in. The raveness groaned and crawled out from underneath her blankets, her bare feet making a soft padding noise across the cold wood floor to close the window. With the latch set, she turned ready to get back to bed, gasping upon seeing a young boy sitting in the middle of it. His features were similar to Luna's, save for his onyx eyes.

"Sauske." she spat, her cerulean eyes narrowing in on the boy.

"Now is that any way to treat your own flesh and blood, cousin?" the boy smirked, crossing the floor to be eye to eye with Luna.

"What do you want?" she deadpanned, obviously not very happy to see him.

"You were always quick to the draw." he chuckled, tucking a strand of her long raven hair behind her ear. She growled dangerously low in her throat, jerking back from the Uchiha's touch. If looks could kill, the raven would've be dead on the floor seconds ago.

"And still feisty, i see...fine, i'll tell you why i went though all the trouble of tracking you down." his smirk lessened as he motioned for her to sit across from him on the bed. "As i'm sure you remember, my brother is the cause of our clan's slaughter."

"You mean _your_ clan's slaughter. I'm not an Uchiha, baka."

"Ah, but your clan is _part _Uchiha, as it is part Hyuga." Luna glared at her cousin, being caught on a technicality. "As I was saying, Itachi is to blame for the murder of more than a hundred Uchihas. And I want your help to take my revenge."

"Why? I thought you'd be more than happy to act alone." Sasuke sighed and stood, turning to stare at his older cousin.

"Our sharingan paired with your byankugan would be a combination Itachi would never see comming."

"Ha. I hate to pop your bubble, couz, but my sharingan is weaker than my byankugan. And why would I want revenge against our homeland? I left because of _you_. Not Itachi or anything else." Sasuke huffed and leaned against the window sill, gazing at the raveness. No one could deny the remarkable similarities between the two. Ivory skin tones ran in both Uchiha and Hyuga clans, so Luna's skin matched. She inherited her father's onyx locks, but her ever vibrant blue eyes were something never seen in either clan. The candle light made her azure eyes almost glow. He knew the Avalons had very powerful eyes, being born from both the Leaf's prestigous clans. However, Luna was a prodigy, being the only heir to ever weild both visual keki-genki. This girl was strong, and Sasuke knew it better to have her as an ally than an enemy.

"You're the only family I have left, Luna."

"Oh, that's rich!" she scoffed, rolling her eyes and folding her arms against her chest. "If i'm soo important to you, then why did you resent me? I tried to look after you when your clan was murdered and Itachi went and joined the Akatsuki. But you were always picking fights with me! As if you hated me!"

Sasuke avoided her stare, looking to the floor as if searching for something to say.

"I know...and i'm sorry." his eyes never left the ground so he couldn't see the near-surprised look his cousin wore. "I was...jealous of you. You were always brilliant, the perfect prodigy. And I wanted to surpass you and I guess my anger got the best of me when it came to our relationship." Luna was more than a little shocked. Never in her short 14 years had she ever heard Sasuke appologize for anything, let alone, acually _care_ for someone other than himself. "But my revenge is everything to me and i'll gladly give whatever it takes to achieve it." Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"Luna? Are you ok?" came a woman's voice. Luna's door opened and a young brunette woman with pale blue eyes entered, seeing her foster daughter facing the open window. Luna then realized Sasuke was gone.

"I'm fine, Kaiya. Just thought i'd heard something." Kaiya smiled and nodded.

"Probably just the wind. Now get back to bed, dear. It's almost 3am."

Luna nodded to her foster mother and climbed back into her bed, pulling the covers snuggly around her. As icy blue orbs closed, a ghostly voice reached her ears.

'_Thank you, for everything.'_

_end flashback_

"You haven't seen him since?" Usagi asked once her aunt finished her story.

"Well...once more. It was when me, your dad, Sakura and Sai tried to bring him back to Kohona. But that was 10 years ago, when the Rookie Team had been established. But we ended up biting off more than we could chew, in our quest to bring Sasuke back, we ended up fighting Madara Uchiha over the tailed beasts. Sasuke helped us to defeat him, but he vanished soon after."

Usagi stared long and hard at the photo in her hands. Noticing the distinct likeness between her aunt and Sasuke. The two could pass for siblings, they certainly sound like they fought like brother and sister.

"He and your father had a strong bond." Luna continued. "They were closer than most brothers as children, they were even on the same squad with Kakashi and Sakura. You're still too young to know specifics, but in the end, thier bond was broken."

"You think he'll ever come back? Ya know, for good?"

"I don't think so, sweetheart. He's a very dangerous man and the top of our bingo book. But don't worry, your family won't let anything happen to you. Sasuke can't possibly take us all."

3

3

3

The sun was beginning to set below the murky depths of Rakan Lake. Neji, Sakura and Lee paced the lenght of the boat used to carry the imitation spirit orb across the bay.

"You still think this plan will work?" Sakura asked, sitting upon a trunk holding the fake orb.

"It has to." Neji replied, byankugan activated and gazing out across the lake. "What better to loure out rats than a big peice of cheese?"

"Well then, these rats are beyond stupid." the pink kuniochi rolled her eyes. "This 'peice of cheese' has been afloat for more than an hour and we haven't so much as gotten one kunai stuck in the hull!" No one had the chance to reply before the boat was surrounded by bandits, all pulling weapons, ready for a fight.

"Looks like they have taken the bait." Lee mused, taking a fighting stance.

"Sakura, gaurd the orb. Lee and I will take care of these fools." Neji activated his byankugan and set to work fighting the bandits. A few minutes went by and nearly all the bandits were either dead or floating in the bay. Neji and Lee panted harshly, having used up a good deal of chakra. Just when they were starting to lower thier gaurds, a much bigger bandit boarded the ship, this time one carrying a large sword. He swung his weapon in Neji's direction, but the Hyuga's stealth was incredible, getting behind the bandit before he could take the time to blink. With a few jabs from Neji's gental fist, he fell to the floor, unconsious.

"It seems we are victorious at last." Lee panted, trying to catch his breath as Sakura led him to sit down next to her.

"Not quite." Neji replied, his byankugan fuled eyes staring straight ahead. "It seems we have one last opponet, but this one's a puppet." Seconds later, they were face to face with a large lizard puppet. Sakura recognized the symbol on the puppet's back to be similar to the one on the monkey puppet she, Shikamaru and Luna had seen in Kisiragi.

"Give up the orb." it hissed, transmitting a human voice.

"Certainly, that is if you dont' mind a fake." Sakura laughed, standing up and relinquishing the imitation orb from the trunk. She handed it to her husband, who with one strong blow, shattered the blue glass into many thousand shards.

"A fake!" the lizard shouted in surprise. "Seems you leaf ninja just don't know when to mind your own buisness. I've given you a warning you did not heed, so now, prepare yourselves for an even tougher fight." the puppet then vanished as mysteriously as it came. Lee was about to persue it, but Neji grabbed his arm.

"Dont. It's long gone, back to it's master. Our main concern is getting this guy back to the village."

3

3

3

Naruto ran a tanned hand through his silken strands of blonde hair, enjoying the cool breeze the autumn winds brought while standing on his balcony.

"You wanted to see me, Naruto?" Shikamaru stood behind the jinchuuriki, hands in his pockets as he slouched forward indicating his lazy demeanor. The red velvet cloth of his Rookie Team headband was tied securely around his upper right arm. The metal plate, displaying a peace sign, glinted proudly in the sunlight.

"Yea, Kakashi interogated the chief bandit brought in by Sakura, Lee and Neji."

"Learn anything?" the shadow manipulator asked, comming foward enough to stand beside the Hokage. Naruto nodded.

"Before we leaked the rumor about us having found the spirit orb, they were on thier way to the south forest, a few miles outside of Kohona. The Shirogane believed a spirit orb is burried there. I need you and Temari to go meet Konkuro and Melody in the south forest to hunt for it. If luck's on our side, we might gain the upperhand."

"But if we _do_ aprehend the orb, won't the Shirogane just come looking for it?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's why if we do find the orb, it'll be secured in a research facility outside Suna." Naruto turned to grin at the shadow genius. "Don't worry soo much, Shika. I've talked everything over with Gaara and we've got everything worked out for almost any possible senario."

3

3

3

"Where's that freaky brother of yours?" Shikamaru groaned, having been waiting with his wife in the south forest for almost an hour, waiting on Konkuro and Melody to show up. Temari growled at her husband, teal eyes narrowing in anger. The shadow manipulator held his hands up in mock surrender. "Look, all i'm saying is that he and Mel need to hurry up. We haven't got all day, the Shirogane could've already found the spirit orb by now."

"Sorry i'm late." came a monotoned voice from behind. Both Nara's heads turned to see Konkuro walk slowly up to them, his eyes never left the ground. Shikamaru studied him carefully, with a deepening frown.

"Where's the other ninja that's supposed to be with you?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"He'll join us in a bit. C'mon, let's get to looking for the orb." Konkuro's voice didn't have even a hint of emotion, causing both Naras to become worried.

"What's his name? That is, if you're the real deal." Konkuro said nothing, turning to face the couple with Crow drawn for attack. Shikamaru drew back, allowing Temari to make a clean swipe with her fan, distroying Crow and knocking Konkuro back. When his body hit the ground, a large puff of smoke enveloped it, and when the dust cleared, a puppet laied in it's place.

"An imposter." Shikamaru mumbled, approaching the mechanical creature.

"Don't go near it!" came a familiar voice. Konkuro, acompanied by Melody and Crow emerged from the treetops. Both adorning a velvet Rookie Team headband. The puppet master drew Crow out from it's hold and threw his imposter's body up into the sky, the creature exploaded a few seconds later.

"We were attacked by puppets on our way here." Melody explained. "It seems the replacement puppets the Shirogane created are explosive. They blow up when defeated. So we have to be..." Temari held up a hand to silence her as a light breeze drifted through the area.  
"That gust of wind carried the scent of dirt on it, as if something's being dug up."

"Then we'd better hurry!" Konkuro replied, taking a running start into the forest with the others close behind. A few yards into the foliage and the puppet master could see a group of bandits gathering around a large crater, one of them holding a glowing blue orb.

"Is that it?" Temari asked, barely seeing the man take off with the spirit orb.

"That's it, alright." Shikamaru replied, turning to the two Sand ninja. "You two go on ahead and chase them down. We'll stay here and take care of these guys."

"Got it." Konkuro nodded, taking off with Melody close behind him.

3

3

3

"What the hell do you mean you 'lost it'!" Naruto bellowed thoughout the Hokage Tower. Shikamaru and Temari had just returned from thier mission, having to tell the blonde jinchuuriki they'd come up empty handed.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but thier were just too many bandits." Shikamaru tried to reason with him. "My brother and sister in law are currently in persuit of the orb." The blonde groaned in frustration and leaned heavily against his chair.

"Fine. Whatever, just go on standby." he growled, rubbing his temples. Both Naras left without another word. A few hours past in silence as the blonde Hokage begrungily did his ever increasing paperwork. Just as he'd completed one stack, a knock at the office door called to his attention.

"Yes, come in." Naruto smirked upon seeing Konkuro and Melody entering his office. "Speedy delivery as always, huh?"

"You can say that again." Melody giggled. "Those bandits gave us one hell of a chase, but we managed to track them to Machine Fort. A few hours north of Suna."

"But if we don't act fast, they could deliver the orb to the Shirogane before we ever get there." Konkuro added, fiddling with the straps of Crow's holder.

"Agreed. I'll send out a team asap to go aprehend it. I'll need you two to go along as well, since you're more familiar with the Land of Wind than we are." Both Sand shinobi nodded, disapearing into a puff of smoke to await further orders.

3

3

3

Usagi watched, uninterested, though lavender eyes as she watched her Uncle Neji feed her brother. The toddler sat obediantly in his highchair, never making a sound or moving an inch. Selena, Syrus and Azuura wore similar expressions, all being made to sit on the sofa by the uptight Hyuga.

"Why are you babysitting us again?" Usagi groaned, bored out of her seven year old mine. "Can't I go see Aunt Ino or Uncle Lee? You're soo boring!" Neji's brow twitched in annoyance, unseen by the blonde girl sitting behind him.

"I'm sorry if i'm not what you'd preferr, Usagi-chan. But i'm in charge of you all until your parents get back from thier mission."

"What mission?"

"It seems the bandits who are working for the Shirogane Clan have found the spirit orb. And a team is being dispatched today to go aprehend it."

"Sounds cool!" the little girl gleamed, starry eyed. She was still much too young to go on missions of any sort, but she yearned to finally get a taste of being a true ninja. A grin spread across her face as her mind hatched an idea. She leaned over and whispered into her cousin's ears, each one wearing a grin of thier own. They waited until Neji went to go put Nariko down for a nap before the four children snuck out of the house, running the rest of the way up to the Hokage's office. Usagi pressed an ear to the door, able to hear her father's voice.

"So, do you understand your mission?" he asked to Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru. The three jounin nodded. "You're to aprehend the orb and bring it back here to be distroyed. Only a very powerful jutzu can break through it's protective sheilds. Konkuro and Melody will meet you there."

"I say we follow them!" Syrus whispered when the briefing was over.

"Yeah!" Usagi agreed. "We could help them beat those puppets up!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Azurra asked, shooting a glare at the blonde girl. "We're kids. We'd only be in the way, besides, these guys aren't anything to be taken lightly."

"I'm with Azuura." Selena piped. "Besides, if we got caught or hurt, think of how much trouble we'd be in."

"Oh, quit being babies!" Usagi scowled. "We're plenty strong enough to blow away a few measly toys!" she grabbed Azuura and Selena's arms, pulling them down the hall with Syrus hot on her heels.

3

3

3

"I still don't see how you pulled us into this. What a drag." Azuura grumbled as she, Usagi and the Inuzuka siblings flew though the treetops of Fire Country.

"Shut up!" Syrus hissed. "My dad could hear you!" gesturing to the dog jounin a few hundred yards beyond them. The wind princess rolled her teal eyes in annoyance, noticing a dark figure looming above them. She could barely scream before a puppet tackled her to the ground.

"You ok?" Usagi leaped down, helping Azuura to her feet.

"I think so." the wind princess replied, carressing the knot forming on her head from hitting the ground so hard.

"Still think we're 'plenty strong enough to blow away a few measly toys' now?" Syrus glared at Usagi, seeing four more puppets appear next to the first one.

"No problem." she replied cooly, taking a fighting stance, trying to activate her byankugan. Her vision sharpened if only for a moment before returning to normal. "What the...!"

"You're still too young." Selena deadpanned. "Visual jutzus dont normally develop until you're at least 10."

"Fine then. I'll just fight them hand to hand." the blonde kitsune pulled a kunai and ran in for a frontal assualt, only to be knocked back by the puppet's abilty to make a windmill type motion with thier arms. "Ok, now we're screwed."


	5. Find the Children! Invade the Fort!

**Maiden- The puppets have captured the runaway children and the adults have no idea that they're missing yet! And what's Neji gonna do when Naruto finds out he lost his daughter? You gotta read to find out! And thanks to my sis Emma for editing for me! **

Naruto

Fighting Dreamers

Chapter 5- Find the Children! Ivade the Fort!

One thing Neji Hyuga didn't do was panic. But now it seemed that was the only thing he _could _do as he flew from building to building, his byankugan blazing and scanning every inch of Kohona.

"Damit, Usagi!" he cursed under his breath. "I turn my back for one second and you take off!" the distraught Hyuga could barely breathe right as he ran around in a frenzy of worry and fear. He never thought that these children could have such an affect on him, but it only seemed appropriate since these _were_ the offspring of his 'brothers' and 'sisters'.

"Neji!" the pale eyed jounin caught sight of Tenten standing near Ichiraku, waving to him with a wide smile. He lept down to her, competely out of breath.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch with me...woah, what's got your hair in a knot?" she asked, noticing his labored breaths and sweat soaked clothes. "Jesus, I haven't seen you this rilled up since Naruto tried to cut your hair while he was drunk at the Christmas party last year."

"They're...gone." he rasped.

"Who's gone?" Neji paused to take a deep breath before he continued.

"I was babysitting Usagi, Azuura, Selena and Syrus. But when I went to put Nariko down for a nap, they just disapeared!" Tenten's chocolate eyes widened.

"Then we have to find them!" she all but yelled, pulling Neji by the arm down the streets.

3

3

3

Usagi's lavender eyes struggled to open as she slowly came to. She let out a low groan while picking herself up off the cold cement floor she'd been laying on. The room was dark, cold and from what she could see, very small. Prison bars made up the far wall, letting the Uzumaki see they were in some sort of prison. From her perifrial she saw a motion from her right, turning to see Azuura, Selena and Syrus sprawled out on the floor.

"Ugh, this is such a drag." Azuura groaned, holding her throbbing head. It took a second for her teal eyes to adjust to the lack of light, noticing the many scratches, bruses, gashes and burns across hers and her cousin's skin.

"Where are we?" Syrus asked, holding his left arm close to his chest. A rather large cut going down the lenght of his forearm.

"I dunno." Usagi replied, ripping a piece of fabric from her skirt to wrap around Syrus' arm to stop the bleeding.

"But we need to get out!" Azuura produced two hand held steele fans and used a powerful wind cutter jutsu, trying to break the iorn bars, but they still held firm.

"That's no use." an elderly looking man suddenly appeared outside the kid's prison cell. His hair was mostly white with grey undertones and his dark eyes stared intently at the five children. "Those bars are reinforced with diamond dust. You can't cut them with such a flimsy jutsu."

"Who are you?" Usagi growled, her eyes becoming an odd purple color, a mix of red and lavender. The man simply smirked and chuckled.

"Since you five are clearly not going anywhere, I suppose it's ok to tell you. My name is Ibushi and i'm the leader of the Shirogane Clan."

"So you're the scumbag who's been attacking the Five Nations!" Syrus barked.

"And soon thier wont be any more 'Five Great Nations'. Once the Master Puppet is revived, i'll burn every remaining village to the ground! Starting with that pesky Leaf Village."

"You wont lay a finger on them!" Usagi screamed, a light layer of bubbling red chakra encased her form and her usually light pupils were now pitch black and slitted, making her seem malevolent. To say the least, the other children were shocked if not freightened by Usagi's seemingly demonic state. Even Ibushi was a bit startled, though he kept up a stone face. "If I dont tear you apart, my father will! He's the Sixth Hokage!"

"An heiress, huh?" Ibushi mused. "You'll fetch a decent amount at the Black Market...but that's a thought for another time." he then disapeared without another word, two puppets taking his place to stand gaurd at the children's cell. Usagi's eyes dimmed again to a lavendar but her eyes still flashed in anger; this was not the last this Ibushi would hear of Naruto's daughter.

3

3

3

"How've things been going?" Shikamaru asked as he, Ino and Kiba met up with Konkuro and Melody outside of Machine Fort.

"Not much to speak of." Melody replied, twirling a kunai around her finger. She shot another kunai from her opposite hand at a target she and Kankuro had set up to pass the time. It hit the bullseye again and Kankuro offered a snicker. His sister in law never missed a target. "They haven't carried out the orb yet. I'd say we'd need two teams. One to infiltrate the fort and drive the bandits out and the other on the outside to catch them."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kiba smirked, but his attention was diverted to Akamaru, who was growling dangerously towards something in the distance. A group of 12 bandits appeared at the Fort's gate.

"Seems like they were expecting us." Ino mused, drawing a kunai and taking a fighting stance.

"Ha, peice of cake." Konkuro laughed. He freed crow from his bindings and set to work on the bandits with Melody, Kiba and Akamaru already ahead of him. Ino grabbed onto one of the bandits with her Mind Transferr, her body falling into Shikamaru's open arms.

"They're keeping the orb at the back of the fortress." the man spoke, emitting Ino's voice. "They've locked themselves in and readied for an attack. They know what's comming so they'res no room for screw ups."

"So it's better for our side if we just launch a full out frontal assault." Melody pipped. "We're bound to come across the orb at some point and a few dozen bandits hold no real threat to us...Kiba what are you doing?" The dog nin and Akamaru were circling the area, sniffing wildly.  
"Something dosent smell right." Kiba replied. "Along with the pretentious odor that is those slimy bandits, thiers something else mixed in with it...something familiar." His heart almost stopped as he realized what it was.  
"Oh my God." he muttered, taking off like a bullet into the mouth of the fortress with his white hound on his heels. Melody wasn't sure what Kiba was so anxious about, but her adopted brother did not get this upset easily; she shot after him- for once glad for her small size and swiftness.

"Kiba what the hell?" Melody tried to call." You're going to blow our cover dog breath!"

Ino, Shikamaru, and Kankuro finally seemed to begin and catch up but Mel was still at Kiba's pace. She tried to stop the man but only succeeded in latching onto his back, like a child getting a piggyback ride. She hoisted herself up, bracing herself on the tops of his shoulders with her legs clutching his sides.

"Kiba Inuzuka I say stop now!" Melody cried. No avail, this man was on a mission, one seemingly more important then their first one.

3

3

3

Rain had befallen Kohona not long after the children's unknown departure. Hinata stood in the garden behind the Hokage Mansion, lavender eyes staring questioninly at the dark sky above her. Ink blue hair and clothes were soaked through with rain. Her blonde husband suddenly appeared at her side, sunny locks stuck to his face with water, kage robes dripping wet and blowing heavily in the wind.

"What are you doin' out here?" he asked, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders in an attempt to warm her.

"Something isn't right. I can feel it."

"Come inside, you're cold as ice."

Naruto led his heiress inside the mansion, the bottom 2 floors was used as the Uzumaki compound while the higher levels were part of the Hokage Office, ANBU interrogation and briefing rooms. The blonde jinchuuriki removed his wife's heavy coat and sandels and wrapped her in a fluffy towel. "Now, what's wrong?" he asked, riding himself of his soaked clothes. Hinata's eyes avoided his gaze, staring at the floor.

"Something's wrong. I've had a sinking feeling for a few hours and I can't shake it. Is Usagi and Nariko alright?"

"Neji's watching them upstairs. We should get up there, Usagi's probably got Neji driven half way up the wall." Naruto chuckled before leading the lavender eyed woman upstairs.

"Neji!" Naruto called upon entering the small living area overlooking a balcony. Neji appeared from the back bedroom, holding Nariko who was asleep but seemed fitful.

"Where's Usagi?" Hinata asked, taking her son from her cousin. Neji looked away from the heiress, a look of shame and regret painted his pale face.

"I've got a better question." Naruto thundered lowly. "Where's the _real_ Neji."

"How did you know?" the pale eyed man asked.

"I've been using the kage-bushin jutsu long enough to know when im lookin' at one. Now where's Neji and my daughter?" The clone was about to answer, but was suddenly dispelled in a puff of smoke. Tenten appeared where the Neji clone had been and sighed at Naruto.

"Neji went to find the kids," TenTen admitted, drawing shocked expresions from the Hokage and his wife." They ran off when he was putting Nariko to sleep..."

Naruto's eyes filmed over red and he shot off toward the gate while Hinata tried to milk TenTen for more information.

3

3

3

"Kiba if you don't stop running like a loon I'll tell Luna who really broke her favourite katana!"

That stopped the dog-ninja. He whirled around, flinging Mel back against a wall and glaring at her. She groaned at the impact but glances up at her brother-in-law. He was obviously on edge.

"You know that was Lee's fault!" he growled. "Freakin' bastard didn't have to start opening the 8 chakra gates just for _practice._" Melody grinned and stood, careful not to move anything too quickly in case she was hurt from the sudden hit. Once she was sure nothing was broken, she approached the anxious Inuzuka with chakra covered hands. She pressed her left palm to Kiba's forehead and instantly, his fidgiting stopped.

"Now that you've calmed down, mind telling me why you're running blindly through this rat hole?"

"Selena and Syrus are somewhere down here." Melody's navy eyes grew twice thier size at the mention of her Godchildren. "And im pretty sure Azuura and Usagi are near too. I can smell them clearly."

"How the hell would they get here!" the raveness stormed. "Oh my Kami, you dont think the bandits kidnapped them do you?"

"Hard to say, but what matters is that we find them!"

"Find who?" Konkuro asked as he, Shikamaru and Ino caught up, all out of breath and panting harshly.

"What's got your fur in a knot, Kiba?" Ino asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I'll explain later, just follow me and try to keep up."

3

3

3

Ibushi had long since disapeared, leaving two puppets to gaurd the children against escaping. Usagi continued to shout threats and attack the iorn bars used to keep her prisoner.

"That's enough, Usagi." Azuura groaned, having grown irritated with the blonde's futile attempts to set them free. "We're not getting out of here any time soon so you might as well stop acting like a fool." The Uzumaki heiress turned to the teal eyed Nara and glared, her eyes no longer lavender but demonic red with diamond slitted pupils. Selena and Syrus cowered in a corner, suddenly afraid of thier cousin. Usagi's eyes and teeth returned to normal when she realized that she was the source of thier freight.

"What are you?" Selena whimpered, clinging to her older brother tightly. At first the blonde heiress was puzzled as to why Selena would ask such a thing, but the bubbling red chakra that was slowly fading from her hands made her heart skip a beat.


	6. Inner Strenghts

**Maiden- So the Shirogane have captured the kids and Usagi seems to have found a new power! Will she come to terms with it or completely deny what's inside of her? And will the adults find them in time before they're sacrifices to the master puppet? Read to find out! And thanks to my sis Em for editing for me ^^**

Fighting Dreamers

Chapter 6- Inner Strenghts

Kiba's heart beat loudly in his ears as he continued to sprint down the seemingly endless hallways of the fortress. His lungs barely able to supply him with enough air needed to run like this. He and Akamaru came to a skidding halt as the scent of his children grew stronger. Ino, Shikamaru, Melody and Konkuro panted harshly as they stopped behind him, not used to running at break neck speeds.

"Are...they...close?" Ino asked through breathy gasps.  
"Yeah, they should be right through here." he pointed to an open room. The stone floor held a strange design, like that of a seal. And perched at the far end of the room was a large bright blue orb.

"Looks like we killed two birds with one kunai." Melody laughed upon seeing the Spirit Orb within thier grasp.

"No way." Shikamaru muttered. "That was too easy. We didnt encounter not one bandit or puppet and now we just _happen_ to find the spirit orb?"

"Maybe luck's on our side this time." Ino suggested, following Kiba and Akamaru into the room. A conveyor belt lined the ceiling, carrying puppet parts from one end of the room to the other.

"So this is where they make those monstrocities." Konkuro mused. "Peices of junk if you ask me."

"Oh yea? How do you feel about 30 of em?" Kiba asked, gesturing to the swarm of puppets that seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"That might be a problem."

3

3

3

"What are you?" Selena whimpered, clinging to her older brother tightly. At first the blonde heiress was puzzled as to why Selena would ask such a thing, but the bubbling red chakra that was slowly fading from her hands made her heart skip a beat.

"No..." she whispered, falling to her knees. "I'm not...I can't be a...this is just one of the Shirogane's tricks!"

"It's not a trick." Azuura threw casually. "I think you inherited part of the Kyuubi's chakra from your dad."

"That's a lie!" Usagi snapped, her hands clenching into fists. "I'm not a jinchuuriki! My father has the Nine Tails, not me!"

"Calm down. I didnt say you were a jinchuuiki or that you have the fox within you. But you do seem to have absorbed some of it's demonic chakra."

"Whatever. My father is the only one to weild the Kyuubi's power. I dont have _any_ part of that stupid fox!" Azuura groaned in irritation, rubbing her temples.

"Fine, believe what you want. But we still have the problem of getting out of here without those over grown toys cuttin' us up."

"Wait a sec." Syrus whispered, listening to something in the distance. "It's dad!" he beamed, jumping to his feet. "He came to save us!" Sighs of relief filled the small cell at the eldest Inuzuka's words, but he shushed them to concentrate again on what he was hearing. "The puppets are attacking them!"

"Usagi!" Azuura turned sharply to stare at the blonde girl. "I dont care if you believe me or not, but you have to use that power to free us. That chakra is the only way we can get out!"

"I dont know how!" Usagi cried. "I dont even know how it came about the first time!"

"You need to try, Usagi." Azuura pressed.

The blonde breathed deeply as she stood in front of the bars keeping her and her cousins prisoners. Lavender eyes locked on the puppets and she made a few quick hand signs.

"Byankugan!" the veins around her eyes seemed to pertruth a little, but they resended. "Ugh, damit!" she cursed, falling to her knees. "I still can't do it."

"I told you, Usagi." Selena called. "You can't activate blood line limits until you're at least 10."

"We dont have the time. I need it now!" Usagi made the nessesary handsigns again, focusing all her chakra to her eyes. Moments later, her pupils widened and vision sharpened. She could literally see everything. Even the others behind her. She smirked and sent bits of chakra to her fingertips, reaching through the bars to hit the puppet's pressure points, both falling to the floor, useless.

"I did it!" she screamed in joy.

"Yea, so how do we get out?" Syrus asked. Usagi's excitedness faded instantly.

"I have no clue." Usagi stared at the puppets she'd defeated, and noticed the seals on thier backs. She recognized them as the same ones on exploading tags and kunai. Her eyes widened upon seeing the seals light up in a red light. "Brace yourselves!"

3

3

3

"This is ridiculous!" Ino screamed above the sounds of battle. "For every puppet we take out, thiers another 2 to take it's place!"

"Just keep fighting. Thier numbers will have to run out eventually." Shikamaru replied, having caught several puppets in his shadow net jutsu.

"I hope that happens before we run out." Konkuro grunted, having difficulty taking on more than one puppet at a time.

"Ugh, just grap the stupid orb and make a run for it!" Kiba suggested, clawing through his tenth puppet. Akamaru gave a deep growl and lunged for the orb, grasping it in his teeth. He used the wall to push off of and dash towards the exit. The others followed as soon as they were able. The ninja hound made it outside before he was surrounded by bandits. The lizard puppet appeared in the center of them.

"Surrender the orb, mutt." it hissed. Akamaru barked roughly, trying to scare off the puppet.

"I wouldn't talk to him like that." Kiba chuckled, having caught up with his partner. "He tends to get a bit aggressive." the dog nin took the orb from his dog's jaws, motioning for Akamaru to attack. He bit clean through the lizard, ripping the metal and plastic used to make it.

"You will pay dearly for that." the puppet said as it seemed to regenerate. Blue chakra pouring from it's depths to repair the damage. "Perhaps i'll just keep the Hokage's daughter and her little friends. They'll make wonderful sacrifices to revive the master puppet."

"Dont you TOUCH them!" Melody screamed, drawing her katana and taking a fighting stance.

"Ah, hit a sore spot, I see." the puppet mused. "I'll give you an ultimatum, give me back the orb and i'll release your kids." The five struggled to agree. Of course they wanted thier children safe, but they couldn't risk the chance of the Master Puppet being revived.  
"Fine, you win." Kiba muttered, he tossed the orb to one of the bandits. "Now give us back our kids." Before the puppet could speak again, the fortress seemed to explode, sending the leaf and sand ninja hurtling forward.

3

3

3

Naruto had been out most of the day, rounding up the entire remaining Rookie Team, searching Kohona from top to bottom and the surrounding woods for any sign of thier children. The search continued until the midnight hours, using up any resource they had to find even one clue.

"Naruto!" shouted a voice from the treetops. The blonde hokage stopped dead in his tracks to listen for the sound again. This time, he was met with a loud bark. He knew that bark anywhere and sure enough, Akamaru came bounding through the trees with Kiba atop his back. Shikamaru followed behind holding an injured Ino with Konkuro and Melody.

"The Shirogane have our kids." Shikamaru panted upon landing, handing Ino off to Sakura for healing. "The fortress they were hidding in exploaded for no damned reason."

"You mean my daughter was _in that building!" _Naruto asked, suddenly frantic.

"Yes, but dont get too upset. Even if the children had died, Kiba could've still smelt them out. But thier sents were long gone."


	7. Like Father, Like Daughter

Fighting Dreamers

Chapter 7- Like Father, Like Daughter

"Ugh...oww!" Ino groaned. The blonde kuniochi was just released from the hospital, in time to see the sun starting to paint the midnight sky light yellow and pink. She guessed it was about 4 in the morning. She sighed and put a hand to her side, feeling the burned and charred skin underneath the bandages. The explosion at Machine Fort had left a pretty bad wound on her right hip, but with Lady Tsunade's expertise, Ino was recovering nicely. With a deep breath and a few mental words of encouragement, the Yamanaka started her walk home. A few minutes into her trek, she senced something moving along the shadows of the nearest buildings. Thinking it was only animals or ninja returning from missions, Ino ignored it and continued to walk. A few steps forward and she senced it again, this time, she took the deffensive. Pulling a kunai from her weapons pouch, keeping it gripped tightly in her free hand. She reached the door of the Yamanaka flower shoppe and she suddenly felt a hand on hers. She tried to turn and attack, but the assailant shoved her against the door, pinning her with his body weight. Ino only grinned. Everyone on the Rookie team knew thier girls weren't helpless or easily freightened. Focusing her chakra to her loose hand, Ino prepared to strike and sever a few nerves. A move she'd learned from Sakura.

But her chance never came. Instead, she felt the man being pulled off her.

"You should'nt be out this late." came an all too familiar voice. Ino laughed and straightened herself out, turning to see none other than Chouji holding an unconcious mugger.

"I wouldn't be if those damn Shirogane hadn't blown that fort sky high." she smirked, gesturing to her bandaged hip. Chouji easily tossed the man into the nearest allyway. The ANBU would soon spot him.

"I heard." his voice more apologetic than friendly. "I came to check on you, I know you get up around this time to sort flowers before you open shop."

"That's sweet of you." Ino smiled, opening her front door and flipping the light's switch and motioning for the Akimichi to come in.

3

3

3

The door of the Inuzuka compound turned silently. Satisfied that he'd made no detectable sound, Kiba slipped inside. Leaving his shoes by the door so he could stealthily make his way upstairs to shower without waking his wife. He'd gotten as far as the living room before he was tackled to the floor with a kunai pressed to his throat. He grunted in pain before opening his eyes to see a deadly shade of red. Kiba knew that colour and it came from one of two people. Sasuke Uchiha, whom he hasn't seen in years...or his wife. He hoped and prayed to Kami it was Sasuke. He'd rather take on the rouge Uchiha without Akamaru and with one hand tied behind his back than be the target of Luna's rage.

"Where are my children, mut?" Kiba's heart almost stopped, hearing the apparent venom in her voice.

"N...now, hime. Don't do somethin' you'll regret." he squeaked, barely able to breathe with her full weight on his stomach and peircing eyes staring directly into his. He half expected some mouthy comeback, but instead all he got was a deep growl that would make even the toughest Inuzuka hound cower.

"Come on now, Luna." Melody deadpanned from the door. The sand kuniochi knew how her best friend would react upon hearing her children were missing. Even more so knowing Kiba was within hitting distance when they disapeared for the second time. This did not however stop her from seeing the entertainment value of her best friend nearly killing her husband

"Don't kill him yet. We'll need him alive to sniff the kids out."

"Listen to the girl!" Kiba all but howled, desperate to get away with his life and reproductive organs in tact. The Avalon heiress glared hard at her husband as Melody pulled her up. Mel did offer Kiba a sympathetic head shake but otherwise focused on calming her best friend. Luna was very much a mother wolf; calm and collected in parenting but mad and rabid if her pups are messed with.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Luna hissed towards the smaller raven haired girl.

"Yeah, were'nt you supposed to be escorted back to Suna?" Kiba asked, picking himself up off the floor.

"Change of plans." Melody responded casually. "Naruto got a message from Gaara that the Shirogane lost the orb during the explosion at Machine Fort. Apparently the force of the blast sent the orb flying in a different direction than us, so now it's lost again. But not only that, the bandits the Shirogane have been working with are suddenly the preferred target of fire for those bloody puppets."

"But aren't the bandits working for the Shirogane?" Luna asked, her eyes having reverted back to normal.

"Yes, but now for a reason unknown to us, the Shirogane have voided thier contract with the bandits and now they're under attack. The boss bandit, the guy Sakura, Lee and Neji captured about a month ago, have come to us for help."

"Help?" Kiba half yelled. "Why would we help them!"

"Because it's the right thing to do and besides, they might have some intel as to where the orb might be or what the Shirogane are up to."

"So what are we to do?"

"Naruto wants Temari, Angel, Chouji and himself to go to thier aid. And maybe find the children."

Luna became alert again and jumped up from her prior perch on a nearby chair.

"Think we could go too?" Luna asked expectantly. Mel shrugged and brushed her short bangs back.

"Maybe," Mel mused," Naruto does owe me a favor for saving his life numerous times. I'm sure he could squeeze us in. And I'm sure you're gonna go anyway, it's for the kids."

3

3

3

Waking up in strange, dark and damp places was really starting to get on Usagi's nerves. She growled low in her throat as she stood, trying to take in her surroundings. The blonde kitsune stood ankle deep in water inside a dimly lit hallway with her cousins nowhere in sight.

"Azurra!" she called, frantic to know if they were okay. "Selena! Syrus!" but she was only met with silence. "Great." she muttered, leaning against the far wall.

"**Seems you're in quite a predicament, Kitten." **a deep voice boomed.

"Who's there!" Usagi screamed, drawing a kunai from her pocket. "Show yourself, coward!"

**"I would if i could. But you can find me**_**.**_**" **

"Then who are you and _where_ are you?"

**"Think of me as a part of you, Kitten. And as for my location, i'm alot closer than you think." **

"Yeah, right." she scoffed, sloshing through the water to the end of the hallway.  
"And stop calling me Kitten! My name is Usagi Uzumaki!"

**"I'm well aware of that. I've known you since birth." **

"But how?" by now, the little heiress was thoroughly confused and somewhat curious. The hallway led her to an open room with a large golden gate housing two large red eyes and a sinister smile.

**"Have you forgotten that your father is my host?" **

"You...You're the nine tails!" she shrieked, falling over herself in shock.

**"Indeed, little kitten. Naruto is my jinchuuriki host and since you're one of his offspring, part of my chakra is now infused into you."**

"You mean, i'm a jinchuuriki too?"

**"Not exactly. The majority of my chakra is still sealed inside that baka father of yours, only a small bit was absorbed into your chakra network during birth." **

"What about Nariko? Is part of you inside him too?"

**"No. Your sibling is free of demon chakra." **

"So why me? Why infect me!"

**"Dont think of it as an 'infection', but rather a useful gift. The reason why I chose you is because you were the first born and inherited Naruto's almost inhuman chakra network. You hold more chakra in one finger than most hold in thier entire bodies. Not only that, but for me to live on, i'll need a new jinchuuriki host when your father dies." **

"So you want me as your new body." Usagi spat, comming off more as a statement than a question.

**"Perhaps. If not you, then your first born child."**

"Forget it! I'm not helping the likes of you."

**"Pitful child, you dont have a choice in the matter. Only the Uzumaki clan can handle my spirit. Because of thier extensive chakra networks and long lives. And since the Uzumaki clan has all but perished, i'm not left with a wide variety of choices." **

"Then when I die, you'll die with me."

**"Not likely. All tailed beasts can resurect themselves after a period of time. It takes a hell of a lot of chakra to do so, though. So consiter this encounter a warning." **they Kyuubi's voice echoed as Usagi felt a slight pulling sensation and the faint sound of her name being called. She opened her eyes to see she was lying face up on a dirt floor with each of her cousins staring worredly at her.

"Usagi!" Selena cried. "Are you alright? You've been unconcious ever since the explosion!"

"I'm fine, Selena." Usagi groaned, sitting up. "Just a little dizzy."

"I'm not surprised." Azuura commented dryly. "You used up alot of chakra defeating those puppets and saving us from the blast."

"I saved you?"

"Yeah. The foxe's chakra created a barrier between us and the explosion. We were able to make it out okay, but we were soon aprehended again by puppets."

"So where are we now?"

"Hard to say, but my guess would be somewhere in Rain country cause it's been raining ever since we got here."

3

3

3

"Is there anything I can help you with, consitering your injuries?" Chouji asked as he and Ino entered her bedroom. The blonde kuniochi sat on her bed and kicked off her shoes, reclining back to rest a moment.

"I don't think so. My parents will mind the shoppe until i'm healed. I just need bedrest and maybe another healing session with Lady Tsunade. Besides, dont you have a mission this morning?"

"Yeah, we leave in a few hours. But at least allow me to make you breakfast. From the looks of you, you probably havent eaten lately." Ino was about to protest, but was silenced by an involuntary growl from her stomach. She blushed brightly and looked away from the brunette boy. Chouji only chuckled softly and left the room to cook. Fifteen minutes later he returned with a tray filled with eggs, toast, bacon and an assortment of fruit.

"Wow, Chouji. You're quite the cook." Ino commented on her first fork full. He blushed slightly and smiled.

"I should get going. Naruto will get mad if i'm late."

"You mean 'Mr. Knucklehead Hokage' is going with you?" Chouji nodded.

"Along with Temari and Angel. We're heading north to Hozan Temple to help the bandits that were working for the Shirogane. For reasons unknown to us, the clan revoked thier contract with the bandits and they're now being attacked by puppets."

"Just be careful. Those puppets are no joke and they're smarter than we gave 'em credit for."

"Don't worry, i'll be fine." with a wink, the Akimichi left to meet his team at the village gates.

**Maiden- So Usagi has met the infamous Kyuubi and learned she's in the running to be his next Jinchuuriki! But right now, that's the least of her worries. Now, the Rookie team are in a race against the clock to find and rescue thier kids before they become offerings to the Master Puppet!**


	8. Enter the Shirogane Three

**Maiden- I know i've been major MIA lately, and I hope this chapter makes up for it! **

Naruto

Fighting Dreamers

Chapter 8- Enter the Shirogane Three

Something the infamous Hyuga family was known for was thier pearly translucent eyes. Many would call thier pupiless and colourless eyes cold, demeaning or even downright scary, but at the moment, none of the above could describe Neji's. He sat atop the Hyuga compound's roof, his white eyes stared intently up at the full moon, the magestic light making them almost glow. It was early morning and the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, but the sky was still mostly dark so the moon and stars could still be seen. He sighed deeply, looking to the constilations as if asking for a solution to his problem. He didn't sence the presence behind him until a plush blanket was drapped across his shoulders.

"You'll catch a cold sitting out here like this." Tenten said softly, comming to sit beside him. "I know you're still beating yourself up about the kids, but it wasn't your fault. Usagi _is_, after all, Naruto's daughter. And if any kid could sneak away from you it _would_ be her. The others just followed her lead." Neji didnt respond, averting his gaze from the sky down to his feet. This only fueled Tenten's determination. She scooted closer and wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him to her. "Hey, now. Is that any way for a Hyuga to act? Like a kicked puppy or someone who looks like they just lost thier best friend?" she knew the irony of her figures of speech, but she couldn't help but giggle slightly. He finally sighed again and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I know Naruto's furious with me...and I dont blame him. If it were my child that went missing under his care, I would feel the same way."

"He's not angry with you, Neji. He's just worried, as any father would be if his little girl went missing. He knows full well of Usagi's curiosity and mischevious ways. Don't worry about it anymore, we'll get them back. I promise."

"How can you promise that, Tenten!" he snapped, flinging himself away from the weapon mistress. However, his reaction didnt startle her in the least. She only rose from her seat rather gracefully and came to stand directly in front of him. Her nimble hands then went to the red velvet cloth adorning her forehead and untied it, letting the material fall into her hands. She held it out to show Neji the gleaming metal embedded onto it with a sparkling peace sign insignia.

"Because i'm part of the strongest and most leathal team that's ever graced the ninja world." Pearly eyes took in the sight of the nostalgic headband. "We've faced the tailed beasts, Orochimaru, Madara Uchiha and the entire Akatsuki. So I think we can handle a derranged clan and thier little toys."

"Perhaps you're right..." he trailed off, hating to admit that his teammate had a point.

"Of course I am." she grinned, comming eye level to him. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

3

3

3

Chouji had made it to the village gates just as the sun began to peek out from behind the forest. Temari, Naruto and Angel stood waiting on him, all with determined faces.

"Hey, guys. We ready to head out?" he greeted cheerily.

"Yep. Let's get a move on." the blonde Hokage replied, turning towards the forest only to be greeted by a pair of fiesty navy eyes. Naruto looked down at Melody as she stood her ground against him, the swordswoman clearly ment buisness.

"We're going with you." she stated, motioning to Kiba and Luna who now stood behind her. "You owe me, blondie." Naruto groaned, knowing he had a hell of an arguement waiting for him.

"Mel, this isnt' the time to..."

"No excuses!" she snapped, pulling one of her twin katanas from it's holdster.

"No." he stated firmly, pushing away the sharp blade with the heel of his hand. "I need the majority of the Rookie Team here in Kohona while i'm away. I've put Hinata in charge but she'll need everyone's help to keep the village in order."

Melody cursed and growled as Luna pulled her back and away from the jinchuuriki.

"I'll make this short and sweet, baka." she hissed, grabbing him by the collar of his jounin vest. "Come home without my kids, and even that fur ball inside you won't be _able_ to heal you after i'm done with you." Naruto visibly trembled while nodding his head unsteadily. The blue eyed kuniochi was suddenly staring into the violet orbs of her former teamate.

"We get it, Luna." Angel laughed. "We'll bring them home."

"Just be careful, love." Melody added. "I know how skittish you can get."

"I'm not the same girl I was 10 years ago, Mel. I can handle myself now, so I dont have to rely on you and Luna to back me up anymore." both raven haired kuniochi were surprised by Angel's bold statement. Never had the red head been soo confidant and determined before, dispite the fact that the trio were known for being brilliant assassins in thier ANBU days. Team SLS had even secured thier own place in the bingo books, being a few pages behind Sauske. Luna's eyes would always locate thier target, Angel's peacock chakra wings could get them close enough without being seen and Mel's unique wind weapons could always get the job done with no evidance left behind. However, no one outside of the Rookie Team knew this. The girls would always keep thier identities well hidden by masks and unusual outfits.

"I'll bring my neices and nephew home...that I promise." Angel then disapeared into the treetops along with her team.

3

3

3

"I'm c-c-cold." Selena chattered, her small body shivering violently.

"We're all cold, Selena." Usagi deadpanned, hugging her knees to in a failed attempt to keep herself warmer. The cell the children were in was terribly drafty, and due to the rain and wind outside, the temperature was less than favorable. Syrus sat with his sister in his lap, trying to warm them both. The young Inuzuka shook from the cold, but his expression was clearly focused. He breathed deeply and evenly for a few seconds before freeing his hands from around Selena's waist. He made a few handsigns and blew into his left hand, creating a small stream of fire. Successfully creating a source of warmth.

"That's awesome, Sy!" Usagi gleamed, happy to finally have some heat. "I didnt know you knew the fire ball jutsu."

"Mom had been teaching me, but I never really had the chance to do it until now." he replied, huddling close to the fire.

"So now we're warm, but that still leaves the problem of getting out of here." Azuura complained.

3

3

3

Rain beat heavily on the backs of the Rookie Team. The four jounin had been traveling for a few hours and they had finally reached Rain country.

"They're close." Angel commented, brushing her wet bangs from her eyes.

"I know, I can sence Usagi's chakra." Naruto replied, flying through the rain, soaking him to the bone. The forest came to an end near a waterfall, but what caught the Leaf nin's eyes was the large bridge built across it. And a few yards from that was a mansion of sorts. Fairly nice with about a dozen puppets guarding it.

"How much you wanna bet this is what we're looking for?" Temari asked smugly, pulling her steele fan from it's hold.

"Hold on, Temari." Naruto called. "We have to be stealthy about this. We don't want those puppets alerting the clan. Everyone grab hold of me." The Kohona nin obeyed thier Hokage and each clasped a peice of his Kage robe. Within a flash, they were inside.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Chouji asked.

"It's called Flying Thunder God." Naruto grinned. "Something my dad was known for, and also the reason behind his nickname, Kohona's yellow flash."

"Awesome, so now that we're inside, where do we go from here?"

"Maybe we shoulda let Luna come along." Temari remarked. "She could point us in the right direction with the byankugan." Before anyone could answer her, a cry split through the air.

"Help...Help me!" The four jounin ran a few rooms over and found a bandit being attacked by three puppets.  
"Wind Sythe Jutsu!" Temari called, swinging her fan and slicing the three puppets apart.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked, inspecting the man's wounds.

"Y-yes. I-i think so. Who are you guys?" the man stuttered out as Angel started to heal him.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. And these are my comrades, Chouji Akimichi, Temari Nara and Angel DeMarco-Aburame. We're here to help you."

"Oh thank Kami. She started attacking us a while ago. Most of our numbers have been wipped out, but they'res still a few of us left."

"Who's attacking you?" Temari asked.

"O-one of the Shirogane. S-she's insane and malevolent. Using her exploding puppets to take us out."

"Exploding puppets, huh?" Naruto asked. "Then we need to be careful. How many of you are left?"

"3, I think. They should be relatively easy to find since they're all on this floor."

"Gotcha. Get to the surface as fast as you can and leave the rest to us." The man nodded and stood with Angel's help. "But one more thing." Naruto called, drawing the man's attention. "Did you happen by chance to see four kids. Three girls and a boy?"

"N-no. I haven't seen anyone but those bloody puppets." Naruto nodded to the man and sprinted towards the back rooms. The other three bandits were found, healed and sent to the surface in a matter of minutes. Once the last one was taken care of, Naruto made a break for the lower levels of the hideout. Almost immediately, he was face to face with an orange haired woman with hazel eyes.

"Who are you guys?" she asked upon seeing the Leaf nin.

"Your worst nightmare." Naruto growled. "Where's my daughter?"

"Do I look like I know where your brat is?" she laughed. Naruto charged for her, but she was too fast, having easily dodged him. "I'm not a babysitter, baka. I'm here to distroy this place and every bandit in it!"

"Too bad, sweetness." Angel spat. "We've already evacuated everyone."

"Interfearing with my plans? Then i'll take you four out instead!" she made a few hand signs and summoned a few dozen puppets. All of which had markings on thier backs that was usually seen on fire kunai. With a flick of her wrist, the woman caused the puppets to catch fire and charge for the Rookie team. They were easily dodged and taken out with Temari's fan.

"Just who do you think you guys are?" the woman asked, with her hands on her hips. Clearly aggrivated.

"Never you mind who we are, who exactly are you?" Angel asked, her hands glowing in her white peacock chakra.

"My name's Meno, of the Shirogane Three."

"So theirs only three of you?" Naruto asked.

"Look who catches on fast." Meno mocked, laughing. "Yes, thier are only three of us left, but that dosent change anything. We will still complete our task and I wont let the likes of you guys ruin it." And with a single smoke bomb, she was gone. Naruto groaned in annoyance, but was soon faced with another army of puppets. They were only a few moments into battle when they noticed the mansion was shaking.

"She's bringing the whole place down!" Chouji shouted over the noise.

"Forget about the damn puppets!" Naruto replyed. "Get the hell outta here!" No one dared ignoring his words and the small elite team made thier way towards the exit.

3

3

3

"Damnit!" Meno cursed, sitting with her legs thrown over a cliff side, her hands still in a jutsu seal. "They got away."

"They're resiliant, i'll give them that. But they're no real threat." Ibushi replied from behind her. He stood with a taller, more muscularly built man.

"Perhaps we should attack the Leaf village. If we take those brats out in advance, they can't interfear with our plans anymore." the man rasped, his large arms folded across his chest.

"Maybe you're right, Gando. Send out an armada of our most lethal puppets to pay our friends of the Leaf a special visit."


	9. The Kazekage's Wife

**Maiden- So now we're finally gettin into the good stuff! Lol, but anyway, for anyone who was a little confused as to what Team SLS stands for, it means Sand, Leaf, Star. A very rare and mismatched team of shinobi from different lands. Luna being from the Leaf, Melody being from Sand and Angel being from the Star. **

Naruto

Fighting Dreamers

Ch 9- The Kazekage's Wife

"Hey brats!" Meno shouted into the children's cell, alerting the half concious cousins. "Well I just had a run in with your parents." she sneered.

"And I see my dad hasn't kicked your butt yet." Usagi spat, huddling closer to Syrus and Azuura.

"Far from it, brat. They might've gotten away this time, but I can assure you they won't escape soo easily whenever our puppets reach Kohona."

"You're attacking our home!" Syrus barked.

"Indeed we are, mutt. An entire armada of our specially made puppet walkers are on thier way now to pay your parents a little visit. In the meanwhile, you four are comming with us."

3

3

3

"So they sent in that many puppets?" Lee asked in astonishment. Upon thier return, Naruto called an emergency meeting of the Rookie Team. Everyone, save for Gaara and Konkuro were present in the Hokage's living room and had just listened to Naruto's briefing on the mission. The blonde Hokage nodded to answer his green friend's previous question.

"Yes, thier was about a dozen or so surrounding the hideout and probably hundreds more inside. We weren't able to locate the kids and the clan is probably on the move again now."

"And the woman we fought issued a S rank invasion threat." Angel continued from her position in Shino's lap.

"They've already executed an invasion?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide and hand gripping Lee's tightly. The tai-jutsu master winced slightly as her grip tightened and gently wrapped an arm around his wife in hopes of calming her.

"Yes, so we can expect it at any time." Temari finished, her arms folded and leaning against the far wall with her husband by her side. "It seems the Shirogane are getting thier military strenght back." A few moments of silence passed, allowing everyone to absorb the information. Hinata was the first to break the silence, comming to sit on her husband's lap and speak softly in his ear.

"And while you were gone, Naruto-kun, we were able to get information from the bandit cheif Sakura, Lee and Neji-nii-san captured."

"Yes?"

"It seems the Shirogane were a small clan that lived on the boarder of the land of Wind with little in the way of historical record. But after a rebellion against the five great nations, they perished.

"Since they lived near the boarder of Wind country, you think thiers any records on them in Suna?" Luna asked, looking to Temari for a definate answer.

"Could be. Melody and I will start the journey in a few hours to find out. I'll send a message to my brothers telling them to go ahead and be searching the libraries for any useful information."

"No, Temari. You're exhausted from your previous mission, besides you will be needed here in case of an attack." Melody offered, standing her ground against her sister in law. "Team SLS will go."

"Are you girls sure you can make the journey all on your own?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow. Luna only laughed in responce.  
"If you're asking if a bingo book worthy team is capable of making the 2 day trip to Suna and back, then i'd say you're far from the genius you claim to be." Shikamaru only sunk back against the wall and muttered a low 'troublesome' under his breath.

"So if it's okay with you, Naruto, we'll head out in a few hours."

"Of course. My only addition to the mission at hand is to come back alive." his voice gave off an amused chuckle, but his azure eyes told the three girls he was deadly serious. They nodded at the order, easy enough one to follow. Melody asked to use Naruto's phone to fill Gaara and Kankuro in. Phones were something totally new to the Ninja Nations. But of course only the Kage of each country had one, civillian phones would come later. She got her husband on the line and explained, with Naruto's help, the story to Gaara over speaker.

"We can hold down the fort here until you and the girls return," Gaara spoke. Melody spoke with her husband a few moments, making plans to meet them at the Suna's gates, before she allowed herself a casual conversation. She missed her husband and all the couples in the room only made her ache for him more. "Just promise you'll come home safe to me my little Song Bird."

"I always do Sand-Bear," Melody smiled, her heart warmed knowing she was missed." I love you, be home soon."

"I love you too Song Bird," Gaara said into the phone before the line went dead. Mel turned back around to a room full of snickering ninja.

"Song Bird? Sand-Bear?" Shikamaru scoffed with a sly smirk. Mel threw a shuriken at him and it sliced past his left ear.

"Another remark and my sister will have a Van Gho husband," Melody said with a smile as she turned to leave," And by the way, you're one to talk, Shika; or like Temari says. Pineapple Head."

Oddly enough Melody and Gaara's pet names were long forgotten as Team SLS departed from the Hokage Tower. Leaving a group of jounin giggling and laughing at Shikamaru's expense.

3

3

3

The sun begun to rise softly over the hills, painting the sky in various shades of orange and yellow. Usagi twitched in her fitful sleep, finally awaking with a groan. She held her head as she tried to remember when she'd fell asleep but nothing came to mind. She looked up and saw Azuura, Selena and Syrus all leaning against the far all, asleep.

"Damn woman must've knocked us out again." she muttered, picking herself up off the floor. "Hey guys, wake up." The three cousins slowly came out of unconsiousness, taking a few moments to regain thier barings.

"Where are we now?" Selena asked in an annoyed tone.

"Beats me. We're not in Rain country anymore, that's for sure." the Inuzuka girl raised her chocolate eyes to the window overhead and saw nothing but sunshine.

"At least we wont freeze to death any time soon." Azuura drawled. The Nara girl sat with a prominant scowl etched into her lips, dark teal eyes glaring at the bars of the cell. She studied them a moment longer before standing and drawing her twin steele fans from her weapons pouch. She stood in a battle ready position with her arms crossed over her chest, each holding one fan. She released a strong wind cutter jutsu that nicked the material of the bars.

"Just as I thought." she mumbled, happy with herself. "These are just ordinary wrought iorn bars. Not the diamond incrusted crap that was back at the old hideout."

"Still dosen't mean we can get out." Syrus rebuttled.

"Ah but it does. All we need is a strong fire jutsu followed by either a wind or water jutsu. Once the bars have weakened, I can cut though."

3

3

3

The sun was almost in the center of the sky when Team SLS reached the borders of Fire and Wind Country. The three jounin girls had just began thier trek across the Suna deserts when a sand storm formed. Melody summoned a wall of sand to protect her and her teammates from the winds, something she'd learned from Gaara as a nessesary defence. Melody sighed as she sat cross legged on the ground, listening to the screams and howls of the wind. She missed her home terribly as well as her husband. She closed her eyes and thought about the talk they'd had before her departure for the Leaf; their talk about children. It was no surprise that the Sand Weaponress wanted kids of herown. Ever since Azuura and Selena had been born, Mel had wanted a daughter. She loved to play with the girls' hair, always taking her time with the entricate styles that the two would only shake out later during training. The navy eyed girl sighed at the thought. She knew Gaara loved his neices and nephews but she wasn't sure about how he'd feel to have one of hisown.

"You okay Mel?" Luna asked, comming to sit beside the small girl. " You look miles away."

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just thinking." Luna was about to ask more, but never got the chance.

"Guys, the storm let up." Angel called from a few feet away, her indigo eyes surveying the outside.

"Then we need to head out. We still have a few miles to cover before we reach Suna." Melody stood and dispelled the jutsu, taking off in the direction of her home. Angel and Luna shared a confused glance before following her. Three hours later, the girls finally arrived hot, tired, sweaty and thirsty at Suna's gate. No matter how many times they'd traveled the distance between the Leaf and Sand, it was always a workout.

"Good to see you're home, koi." Gaara spoke, comming out from the shadows of the gates. Melody embraced her husband with teary eyes, hugging him for all she was worth.

3

3

3

'_Tiger, dragon, ox...'_ Syrus thought to himself as he made the nessesary hand signs for his Fire Ball jutsu. He then returned back to the tiger seal, holding that pose as he opened his eyes, focusing his chakra into mouth and his attention on the bars in front of him. With a powerful blow, a steady stream of fire errupted from his mouth and onto the iron bars. 15 seconds later, he fell to his knees out of breath.

"You did awesome, Sy!" Usagi pipped, hugging him from behind.

"Now all we need is a water or wind style jutsu." Azuura spoke, examining Syrus' work.

"But none of us have water attributed chakra." Selena pointed out, Azuura turning on her heel to look her cousin in the eye.

"But I thought you did?" the chocolate eyed Inuzuka shyed away from the Nara's glare.

"Well...I...kinda do...but mom hasn't taught me any techniques yet. She says i'm still too little."

"What a drag..."

"Will the rasengan work?" Usagi asked suddenly. Three pairs of eyes stared at her as if she just grew a second head. "What?" she asked oblivious.

"You know the rasengan? But you're like seven!"

"So? I've seen dad do it hundreds of times."

"Yes, but you've never actually performed it. How do you even know what to do?"

"I don't...but i can still try." Usagi came to stand a few feet beyond Azuura, breathing evenly and lifted her right hand. She focused her chakra into it and imagined the chakra spinning in all sorts of directions. The blonde kitsune had once overheard her father talking with Kakashi about how the rasengan works. The users chakra has to take on the nature of both water and wind. Usagi, figuring since she's the daughter of both wind and water attributed ninja, this should come naturally to her. Within a few minutes, a small orb of blue and white concentrated chakra appeared in her hand. Her fingers tingling has she fed more chakra into it and then brought it down on the bars Syrus had scortched earlier. The wrought iron bars gave way easily. They were free.

3

3

3

Team SLS along with the Kazekage and Konkuro all sat around Gaara's oval shapped office. The puppet master stepped into the middle of the room, producing Crow from his confines. From the puppet's mouth came a few scrolls that it handed off to Luna.

"These are all we have on the Shirogane Clan." he told the blue eyed heiress.

"They were a small clan with no skilled ninja." Gaara continued from his desk, Melody sitting on the arm of his chair. "To make up for thier small numbers, they created those monstrocities known as Puppet Walkers, the result of human experimentation. Thiers no written documentation telling how to make them. In thier quest for power, the clan then created what they thought was the ultimate weapon. A Master Puppet with the power to distroy entire countries. But the creature took on an unexpected trait. It's own will. None of the Shirogane could hope to control it so it was sealed inside the five spirit orbs and hidden in each of the five great nations. The puppet walkers were then outlawed. The clan, now enraged, revolted against the Ninja Nations and soon perished."

"So these nuts we're dealing with now are the surviving members trying to resurect the master puppet?" Angel asked, shocked to learn the puppets they'd been fighting were the product of human experimentation.

"Yeah." Konkuro answered. "And they already have four of the five spirit orbs. A few of our shinobi came across the last one yesterday and we have it safely stored at Kigan Hill, a few miles outside Suna. We have ninja thier examining it to figure out a way to safely distroy it."

"That's a big relief." Luna sighed, tucking the scrolls Konkuro had given her into her weapons pouch. "We'll leave for Kohona tonight. In the meanwhile, you should phone Naruto to send a few of our ninjutsu specialists to help the efforts." Gaara nodded and motioned for Konkuro to show Luna and Angel to thier rooms. Once the door to his office was closed, he pulled Melody into his lap, nuzzling her neck.

"I missed you." he whispered soflty into her ebony hair.

"And I you, Sand Man."

"Regarding that conversation we had before you left for Kohona...the one about children." he spoke carefully, making sure to look his wife in the eyes. Melody, for one, was freightened out of her mind. What would she do if he said no? Could she handle that? "My answer...is yes. I'd love to have kids with you." he quipped his words with a feirce kiss to her lips, his arms locking around her waist. His hand went to her stomach, laying it flat in a carress that was both possessive and protective.


	10. Jiraya's Guidance, Selena's Song

**Maiden- So I must say, this chapter really gave me a run for my money! It's soo hard to write a fic when you already have everything planned out in your head but can't seem to find the words to get it onto paper...or in this case a word document. And a big thanks to WingsxOfxCaos, my sis Emma, for editing for me. So, without any further ado, here's the next chapter! Remember to read and review kiddies! **

Naruto; Fighting Dreamers

Chapter 10- Jiraya's Guidance, Selena's Song

Four small shadowy figures lept soundlessly from one tree branch to another. They followed a serpentine pattern as if they were expecting to be followed or attacked.

"How cute." hissed a voice that seemed to be everywhere at once. The four figures stopped in thier tracks, revealing them to be Usagi, Selena, Syrus and Azuura.

"Who's there?" Syrus barked, his fangs glistening in the evening's sunlight.

"You children think escaping us will be that easy?"

"Show yourself, coward!" Usagi screamed, her pupils thinning and elongating into diamond slits.

"As you wish..." the same lizard puppet that Sakura, Lee and Neji fought appeared before the kids, grinning malevolently. "Now, you four be good little brats and come with me. And maybe we won't kill your parents when we raid the Leaf Village."

"Like we'd ever listen to you! You're lucky our families haven't torn you apart already!"

"Is that so?" the puppet hissed. "Then while i'm feeling 'lucky', i'll let you children play with my new toys." Usagi's lavender eyes widened as at least 50 puppet walkers emerged from the shadows. "These are our newest models...they prove to be more...explosive in nature." with a deep chuckle, the lizard disapeared. Azuura's teal orbs scanned over a few of the puppets, quickly concluding that the red seal on thier chests ment they were of the same type that was used to guard them back at the hideout.

"We have no choice." she deadpanned, drawing her twin steele fans. "We have to fight them."

"But how?" Usagi hissed. "Theirs dozens more than we can take!"

"We'll find a way."

3

3

3

Tired and worried sapphire eyes stared out at Kohona. Naruto sighed lowly and slumped back into his desk chair, head in his hands.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto's troubled expression didn't change as his wife came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his 'll be alright, my love." The blonde Hokage knew she was referring to the children. He had no reason to worry about Luna, Melody and Angel. He knew well that the three kuniochi were just as deadly as they were beautiful.

"I know...but that's my little girl they have. I can't help but worry."

"Usagi is a strong girl, Naru. She's alot like you were at her age. I'm sure she and the others are just fine." Hinata released her grip when Naruto started to stand, he slid the chair away and embraced her firmly. Holding her to him as if he would fade away if he didn't. The lavender kuniochi knew how he felt, a missing child is about the scariest thing a parent can go through. And if you pair it with 2 missing neices and a missing nephew. The couple's embrace was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone sitting on Naruto's desk. The blonde Hokage sighed and pulled away to answer the bothersome device.

"Yes?" He asked calmly. His voice hollow but even, very much unlike his usual sunny disposition.

"Well don't sound excited to hear from us or anything," Melody deadpanned on the line. Her husband; whose lap she was upon; gave a dry chuckle and she stuck her tongue at him childishly." We went over some new information Naru-kun. Temari and Luna found a few files behind the ones in Suna's restricted library. We think they were scrolls salvaged from the great library fire and sabotage from decades ago. They're a bit unlegible but from what we can gather, your puppet clan was done a great wrong by Kohona."

"What Melly- erm Melody means is," Gaara said for his wife, taking the reciever from her hand. " We think that's why they've targeted your village to this extent. There were also a few puppet diagrams but they're outdated and a bit scorched, so they won't help much."

"Thought you would like the information though, ramen for brains," Mel giggled into the mouth piece. Naruto chuckled at his sister figure and said his goodbyes to the couple before turning to face his wife again.

"Where's Nariko?"

"He's with Neji-nii-san downstairs. He and Tenten said they would stay with us until the children are found."

"Neji has really grown attatched to our son, hasn't he?" Naruto chuckled softly.

"My cousin blames himself for the children's dissapearences. Wether he wants to admit it or not, he thinks he needs to watch over Nariko at all times because he's scared the Shirogane will come after Nariko too."

"Maybe I should have a talk with him." the couple decended the stairs to find Neji and Tenten curled up together, alseep, on the sofa. Tenten's head resting on Neji's shoulder with his head leaning on hers. Nariko sat in his uncle's lap, looking around the room with wide sapphire eyes. Hinata giggled slightly and went to collect her son and put him to bed while Naruto covered the sleeping couple in a spare blanket.

3

3

3

_*dream sequence*_

_"Naruto..." called a ghostly voice in the distance. The blonde jinchuuriki blinked to find himself standing knee deep in lush grass. Another look around and he deduced that it was Mount Myoboku. The favored training grounds of the toads. "Naruto..." the voice called again. Naruto followed it's echoing sounds to a clear spring with dandilions surrounding the water's edge. A white haired man with red lines painted down his cheeks stood a few feet from the spring. _

_"Jiraya?" Naruto asked in surprise, his eyes filling with tears at the sight of his old Sensei and Godfather. He went to embrace the man, Jiraya held up a hand to stop him. _

_"This is no time for formalities, Naruto." he spoke, almost gravely. For a moment, Naruto questioned if this was really his old teacher, but the depth in the old man's onyx eyes told him it was indeed, the old Ero-Sanin he'd come to know and love. "I've come to you to tell you that Usagi is alright." but before Naruto could relax, Jiraya spoke again. "But she's in grave danger. The Shirogane are unaware of her power for the moment. A bit of the nine tail's chakra is swirled in with her DNA, therefore, she's the perfect power source for the Shirogane's plans." _

_"But what _are_ thier plans? What is thier objective?" _

_"To revive the master puppet. Each of the five spirit orbs' chakra is all but gone from years of being contained. They're planning on feeding other shinobi's chakra into them to sort of restart their power."_

_"And they want Usagi's chakra?"_

_"Yes. You need to find her, Naruto. And quick. She and her cousins are exceptionally strong for children, but they're no match against this." Naruto nodded and hugged his Godfather. _

_"Thanks, pervy-sage." he whispered. _

Naruto awoke with a start, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he remembered his dream.  
"Did we wake you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, sitting cross legged with Nariko in her lap beside her husband. Naruto shook his head and ran a hand through his son's ink blue tresses. The boy clung tightly to his mother, almost trembling.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" she asked the child.

"Usagi." he muttered loud enough for only his mother to hear. Something about the way he'd said his sister's name told Hinata something was very wrong.

"Nariko, do you know where she is?" the Hyuga heiress asked firmly, making sure to keep her eyes connected with those of her son. He nodded, pointing out the window and towards the village gates.

"Puppets." he mumbled.

"Can you _see_ Usagi?" the dark haired child nodded again, pointing in the same direction. "Oh my Kami." Hinata whispered, arms tightening around her son.

"Hold on a minute here." Naruto shifted to sit infront of Hinata and Nariko. "What the hell are you going on about, hime?"

"He takes after Neji." she choaked out in a mixture of a sob and giggle. "He's a little genius...not even three and he's already activated his byankugan." Before Naruto could reply to anything his wife just said, Shikamaru and Temari burst through the front door.

"It's an ambush!" Shikamaru all but screamed.

3

3

3

"I don't know about you girls, but i'm ready for a soak in the hotsprings." Angel laughed as she, Luna and Melody continued thier journey back to the leaf.

"Me too." Melody replied tiredly. "This trip really wore me out."

"That, and a certain redheaded Kazekage." Luna snickered.

"Oh shut up."

"Well she's right." Angel giggled. "You've been walking with a slight limp since we left Suna."

"So? That dosen't mean a thing."

"But the noises we heard, does." Mel glared at her teammate's smug faces. She was a grown woman, and what she did with her husband was none of thier buisness.

"If you two are done making snide remarks, we really should get a move on."

"Oh, lighten up, Mel." Luna slung an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "We're just kidding. What you and Gaara do behind closed doors is your own buisness."

"Thank you." Mel replied curtly, her navy eyes flicked forward and instantly filled with shock and terror. "Oh my Kami!" she screamed. Just a few hundred meters away was Kohona, being torn apart by puppets. The mechanical creatures had certainly run amok, distroying anything and everything in thier path. Shinobi of all ages were blurrs as they fought to stop the puppet walkers. The girls managed to evade the monstrocities and get to Naruto's office. But the blonde jinchuuriki was currently occupied fighting off a few dozen puppets that managed to intrude the house.

"No time for mission reports now." he ground out as he thrust his fist through a puppet's torso. "Go help the others! Get any and all villagers to safety! I'll be there when I can!"

"Hai!" with that, Team SLS dismissed themselves.

3

3

3

"Think we gave 'em the slip yet?" Usagi whispered to Azuura. The blonde kitsune looked out from a small bungalow that was covered in grass and vines. The Nara girl held up her hand to silence everyone, listening intently for the 'click clack' noise that came from the puppet walker's leg joints whenever they moved. After a few moments of soundless listening, she nodded and motioned for everyone to exit the hovel.

"That was almost too close." Selena grumbled, brushing a few stray strands of her raveness hair from her face.

"You can say that again." Usagi laughed. "But at least we can get home now. Maybe our parents won't be soo mad?"

"You mean like _he_ is behind you?" Syrus asked, trembling. Usagi slowly turned to see a rather large puppet staring her down. With an ear-peircing scream, she dashed off into the forest with her cousins following close behind her. When she thought thier was enough distance between her and the puppet, she tried to focus her chakra into another rasengan. But this time, it proved more difficult.

"Damnit!" she cursed. "I can't launch another rasengan!"

"Well my chakra is almost gone!" Azuura yelled in responce. She was the oldest of the group and therefore the more experienced when it came to battle. She'd taken out a few dozen puppets on her own before they were able to hide. But such strong and frequent attacks had left her with little to no chakra left. Just as another group of puppets closed in on them, Selena opened her mouth and screamed. Although when she did, it quickly turned into a soothing melody. It continued for a few seconds, the harmonic sound filling the air. When she stopped, Selena opened her chocolate eyes to see the puppet walkers motionless on the ground.

"Wha...what happened?" she asked meekly.

"You stopped them!" Syrus beamed. "You have mom's siren wail!"


	11. Leaf Village is A War Zone?

**Maiden- I know i've been totally M.I.A lately and I'm sorry. School just got out and i'm majorly excited about the long awaited summer! Hopefully i'll get alot more writing done now. So, read and review ladies and germs!**

Naruto; Fighting Dreamers

Chapter 11- Leaf Village is A War Zone? Battle the Army of Puppets!

Early morning quickly approached as sounds of war and battle echoed throughout the streets of Kohona. Shinobi of all ages and afilliations banned together to destroy the Puppet Walkers. The entire Rookie armada fought tooth and nail against the intruders, but for every puppet they distroyed, two more seemed to be waiting to take it's place.

"This is ridiculous..." Tenten huffed, her hands resting on her knees as she struggled for breath. "There's just too many." She and Neji had formed a team with Chouji and Ino near the center of town. So far, the quartet had taken down a few dozen puppets, and chakra reserves were diminishing rapidly.

"Where the hell are they all comming from?" Chouji yelled in reply as he completed his total body expansion jutsu. With one swing of his fist, he'd defeated another five puppets.

"It's a summoning jutsu, from what I can gather." Neji answered, his byankugan eyes serveying the entire village. "They just materialize in random places, no constant attack pattern. But I think the one pulling the strings is pretty close."

"Really? Where?" Ino asked.

"I'll show you, but first we need to find Naruto. Follow me."

3

3

3

"If i've distroyed one puppet, i've distroyed a thousand!" Melody hissed, slicing through the remains of a puppet walker with her katana.

"What's with the attitude, Mel?" Sakura asked the small raven, battling her own set of monsters. Team SLS had run into her, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru just inside the village gates. Luna's eyes flared with her byanku-sharingan, easily dodging and distroying anything the puppets flung at her. Blood red orbs flickered to the small, black haired weaponress, seeing a seperate chakra signature than Melody's own. Curious, Luna tried to investigate further, but was unable to divide her attention from the puppets.

"I'm just tired of seeing all these bloody contraptions!" Mel yelled over the sounds of Kiba's fang over fang and Lee's hidden lotus. When the dust from the paired jutsu's cleared, the puppets were gone.

"Good riddance." Angel sighed, landing on her feet beside Luna, dispelling her peacock chakra wings.

"Don't celebrate soo soon." Luna deadpanned, her eyes still ruby red with pertruthing veins. She stared out towards the forest. "We may have won the battle, but we're far from winning this war."

"What's comming?" Kiba asked his wife.

"It looks like a big lizard, but it walks just like those damned puppets."

Sakura's green eyes widdened. "That's the puppet that Lee, Neji and I fought!"

"And it is about time we smash it!" the Tai-jutsu master beamed, taking off towards the woods.

"Wait, Lee!" Sakura yelled, running after her husband.

"Come on, they're gonna need backup." Luna told her team, following the Haruno's trail.

3

3

3

Nariko could literally feel the erratic heartbeat of his mother, being pressed close to her rather well endowed chest. The Hyuga heiress clutched the boy tightly as she and Temari ran the lenght of the corridors underneath the Hokage Mansion. A secret underground bunker, known only to the citizens of Kohona, resided thier. Oil lamps lined the walls and gave off minimal light to the two kuniochi searching for the hidden entrance. Temari's hand followed the inner wall, looking for the one brick that would move out of place and reveal a door. She smiled victoriously as she felt her fingers sink into the wall, knowing she'd hit the key. A slab of bricks quickly slid up into the celing, showing the underground bunker they'd been searching for.

"Lady Hinata, Lady Temari!" Iruka called from the sea of villagers. The brunette shinobi made his way to the two women, outstretching his arms so he could take Nariko. "I'll watch Nariko. You two are needed on the surface." Hinata hestitated a moment, looking down at her son. His sapphire eyes, mirror images of his father's, shined up at her. Now that she thought about it, the signs of the byankugan had always been prominate in his azure irises. So she was quite certain that her son had pointed them in the right direction of thier missing children.

"Be good for Iruka-sensei." she whispered to the boy before handing him off to Iruka.

"He'll be fine, Hinata." Temari assured. Hinata nodded and followed her blonde friend. "Shikamaru and Naruto should be a few kilometers south of here. Wanna go help 'em or find our own puppets to fight?" Temari chuckled.

"Let's go help the boys. From what I can see, they're not fairing soo good." Hinata replyed, already having activated her blood line limit, her eyes showing her exactly what was happening above ground.

"I would'nt worry too much. Lazy Ass is good about comming through in a pinch and that blonde knucklehead of yours is anything but an easy fight."

Hinata grinned, knowing this to be true.

3

3

3

"I can't believe these things ambushed us and now they're running from us!" Naruto groaned as he and Shikamaru persued three puppets into the edge of the village.

"They're not running from us, baka." Shikamaru countered. "They're leading us to something."

"The source of the problem, I hope."

Naruto's wishes seemed to be granted as the three puppets stopped cold at the village gates, near the forest. Just as the two shinobi were about to attack, a wind style jutsu hit the three monstrocities. Naruto recognized them instantly and turned to smile at his wife and Temari.

"Whoever is controling these things are close." Hinata told her husband.

"How perseptive." hissed a voice. The team of shinobi weren't surprised when the lizard puppet materialized out of thin air.

"You." Naruto growled, his pupils starting to elongate. "You and your abominations get the hell outta my village!"

"Now is that anyway to talk to the man who has your children?" the lizard laughed miniacly.

"Either you return them or I rip you to shreads. Your choice."

Distroy this puppet all you like, fool. It can regenerate from the tiniest of pieces. My true body is elsewhere."

"Irrelevant." Temari barked gruffly, pulling her fan from it's confinements. "We can smash your stupid toy six ways from Sunday, and we can easily find you. It'd be in your best interest to surrender now."

"Now where's the fun in that? Tell you what, since you're all eager for action, i'll give you an ultimatum. Surrender the last spirit orb to my associates tomarrow at noon in the deep forest, just south of here, and i'll give your children back."

The group was through negotiating, they were ready to fight. Each took a fighting stance and pulled weapons from nowhere, each intent to bring the puppet to it's knees. But a faint call in the distance made the Rookie Team freeze where they were. Four tiny voices whispered through the winds.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Azuura?" Shikamaru whispered, not believing his eyes. The tiny voices came from the edge of the woods. He sprinted off towards his daughter, sweeping her off her feet in a tight hug. Selena and Syrus were appremanded by Hinata, hugging her neice and nephew tightly. The lavender eyed heiress watched with a bright smile as her husband raced off towards the small blonde kitsune boucing in behind everyone. Just when she was within touching distance of the Hokage, the lizard puppet used it's tail to knock Naruto back and away from his daughter. The puppet roared and wrapped it's tail securely around Usagi and vanished as mysteriously as it'd come. When Naruto regained his composure, he realized in horror that his little girl, was gone again.

**Maiden- Sorry this chapter is a tad short, but I promise they'll be more next time! So please, in the meantime, leave me a nice lil review! **


	12. The Calm Before The Storm

**Maiden- So, I think I'm finally getting back into my writing groove. So here's hoping I can get some stuff done before the summer ends. I'd like to say a special thank you to Rose Tiger, who has reviewed almost every chapter. This hasn't been the easiest thing to write, but your encouragement keeps me going!**

Fighting Dreamers

Chapter 12- The Calm Before The Storm

"Usagi." Naruto whispered, his voice stolen by the wind as his azure eyes glazed over in disbelief. His daughter had been literally less than two inches from his grasp and, those damn puppet handlers snatched her away. Again! His pained cry pierced through the air, alerting the other members of the Rookie team. Seconds later, the other 13 shinobi were present. They were thrilled to see Azuura, Selena and Syrus but were also concerned as to why Naruto screamed.

"What just happened?" Sakura asked the blonde Hokage, but he remained silent.

"The lizard puppet you, Neji and Lee fought reared it's ugly head again." Shikamaru explained. Sakura's emerald eyes widened. "It made off with Usagi."

"Shikamaru." came Naruto's gruff voice. He raised himself from the ground, not even bothering to wipe the dust and dirt from his clothes. "Contact Kakashi and have him and Anko watch the kids. We're going after the Shirogane. _All_ of us."

The blonde's fierce eyes and determined expression was all the encouragement the Rookie Team needed. Usagi was family, so hell or high water, they were going to get her back.

!

!

!

"Let me go you overgrown gecko!' Usagi yelled, struggling in the puppet's grasp. Seconds after she'd been swept away from her family, the lavender eyed kitsune found herself in a swamp like clearing. A ten story building sat in the middle of the murky water.

"Such a loud mouthed child." it hissed, wading through the bog. "You'd better be worth the trouble."

"Trouble for what!" Usagi growled.

"You will know soon enough. Now keep quiet and maybe I'll let you live."

"Or how about I just slice you up eight different ways?" Before she could mutter another sound, a seal appeared over her mouth.

"Much better." the lizard sighed, entering the building. Several hundred puppet walkers guarded the stair ways and exits. Lavender eyes watched the monstrosities intently, looking for any signs of attack. If she couldn't fight them, then she'd stare them down, dammit!

"Took ya long enough." came a woman's voice as the lizard entered a chamber a few stories underground. Usagi recognized the voice, knowing it belonged to the orange haired kuniochi she and her cousins had encountered back in Rain country. Meno stepped out of the shadows, accompanied by a much larger man. He was extremely well built, stone like eyes and a shaved head. All except for a single pony tail.

"Don't sass me, Meno." Ibushi warned, materializing next to the lizard. "This one was particularly hard to apprehend."

"She's just a kid. How hard can snatching one brat be?"

"Just secure her to the machine and get to work. We haven't got all night."

"What a buzz kill." Meno drawled, rolling her eyes. She unraveled Usagi from the lizard's tail and carried her by the collar of her dress over to a set of metal restraints. What looked to be ventilation shafts sat above them, just a foot above Usagi's head.

"Gando, start it up." she called to the man behind her. He nodded and hit a button on the control panel. The shaft above Usagi's head rumbled and shook. She was half worried it might collapse over top her, but instead, she felt her chakra being drained from her. She could barely see the faint blue glow being sucked up inside the shaft. This continued for what seemed like hours, all the while Gando and Meno kept a close eye on her.

"Ibushi was right." Meno giggled, seeing the child so helpless. "This kid's _loaded_ with chakra!"

"I wouldn't get too excited, Meno." Gando rasped, his voice deep and gravely. "I know those leaf ninja will come looking for her."

"Please." the gold eyed woman scoffed. "By time they find us, there won't be anything left of her!"

"Just stop your babbling and go get the last spirit orb."

"Wanna ask that again?" Meno hissed, making a few hand signs. A large bee puppet materialized beside her."I don't take orders from you."

"Fine. I'll do it myself."

!

!

!

Nimble hands tied the red velvet cloth through pink locks. Sakura sighed, looking into the mirror at her reflection. She hated to put this headband on again. It meant war was quickly befalling the ninja nations and it scared her half to death. A million things jumped through her mind at once; would everyone come out alive? If not, what would happen to their families? And would she ever see her niece again? She quickly shook her head, expelling all pesimistic views. Emerald eyes shone with determination and pride. The Rookie Team had stared down the face of death on more than one occasion, so she was sure this was gonna be easy.

"Sakura-chan?" Lee spoke, slipping through the bedroom door. His million ryo smile faded as he saw his wife staring intently at herself through the looking glass. "Something the matter, my cherry blossom?"

"No, I was just...thinking." Sakura replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

"You are worried about the mission?"

"Truthfully, yes. It scares me knowing some of us might not make it out alive or we might not ever see Usagi again."

Tears spilled from emerald eyes, dropping onto her red medic top. Lee came forward and wrapped his arms protectively around his wife. His embrace calmed the kuniochi. She knew no matter how bad things got, he would always be there. He was her rock and protector.

!

!

!

Luna sat on her bed, watching her best friend bussle around the room, packing her bag with her weapon scrolls, solider pills and other nescessities. After a few minutes of pondering, she activated her byanku-sharingan. Looking through the smaller raven's chakra network. Just as she'd seen before, their was a seperate signature than Melody's. She was about to investigate further, but the navy eyed girl caught Luna's glare.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that?" she asked, somewhat disturbed by Luna's eyes.

"I need you to lay down for me. Let me check something."

"Why?"

"Humor me."

The Ditto heiress did as she was asked and laied across the plush comforter. Luna's gaze hardened as she inspected her friend, putting a hand to Melody's stomach.

"Just as I thought." Luna muttered, dispelling her blood line limit.

"What?"

"Looks like something really did happen during that night in Suna." Luna giggled.

!

!

!

Gaara's teal eyes studied the bright blue orb that was perched atop a pedistal. It baffled him to no end. His best nin-jutsu specialists hasn't even so much as scratched the damn thing. It only seemed to absorb whatever is inflicted. The redheaded Kazekage huffed in annoyance. He needed this thing distroyed soon.

"Gaara!" Konkuro yelled, running towards his younger brother. "We just got a message from the Shirogane!" The puppet master held out a scroll. Gaara's eyes scanned the paper, his expression deepening by the second.

"They've given us an ultimatum." he rasped. "The spirit orb for Naruto's daughter."

"So, what do we do?"

"The Rookie Team will be heading this way soon. We'll tell them then."

"Okay...but I was referring more to the ultimatum part."

"A life is by far more valuable than some object. If they want to trade for Usagi, then I say let's give them the orb."

"You can't be serious!" Konkuro sputtered. "If they get their filthy hands on that orb, then the whole world will be doomed!"

"Not nessessarily. I never said we'd give them the _real_ one. The nin-jutsu specialists have gathered enough data to make a false orb. If we can fool them long enough to get Usagi back, then we should have the upper hand. Once Usagi is safe, we won't have any reason to hold back."


	13. My Life For Yours

**Maiden- So I haven't updated this one in a while...i've been totally stressed out with work and school and friend drama...but that aside, this chapter is more or less a lead in to what's to come in chapter 14. Reviews are much appreciated!**

Fighting Dreamers

Chapter 13- My Life For Yours

Fifteen shinobi, all under one affiliation, leapt soundlessly through the thick forest of Fire Country. The blonde hokage was on the front line, determination painted his features darker than usual. His pearl eyed wife flew easily beside him, her blood line limit flaring. Looking for any and all threats. Her cousins, Luna and Neji, were strategically placed throughout the group to fill in for the heiress' blind spots. According to Shikamaru's calculations, three sets of byankugan eyes would be able to see each and every side of their battalion.

Naruto didn't waste time in figuring up battle strategies, fore he knew the fourteen ninja following his lead were some of the strongest to ever walk the earth. He knew well they could hold their own in a fight. All thoughts escaped him once Hinata called out to him.

"Ten puppets fifteen meters west!"

"Got it!" Tenten shouted, opening one of her weapon scrolls. She flung a blizzard of sharp kunai, shuriken, tantos and katanas towards the approaching threat. The Rookie Team heard the weapons make contact, but it seemed the attack did nothing. Fore they could still see the puppets coming. This time, Temari made a strong swipe with her fan. Successfully sending them hurling back several hundred feet. Enough to give the group time to escape and get out of range. Shikamaru had told the team before the journey started, to not engage with any of the puppets they see along the way. To save their energy and chakra for the big battle.

"That was almost too easy." Sakura mused, looking back at the heap of defeated puppets.

"That's because the biggest threat has yet to come!" Neji yelled from her left. Everyone had just enough time to look skyward before they were ambushed by thousands of puppets. The sound of multiple jutsus was almost deafening.

"We've got no time for this!" Shikamaru yelled over the chaos. "We've got to find Usagi before it's too late!"

"He's right!" Melody agreed, swinging her katana through another puppet. "You guys go on ahead! I'll hold them off for as long as I can!"

"But that's suicide!' Ino screamed, horrified at the idea.

"And? Better me than Usagi. I've lived a full life, she's still got hers ahead of her."

As painful as it was, everyone nodded and took off, leaving the small raven haired weaponress to her demise. She put up a fight until the group was out of sight, then figuring it was useless to keep up the act. She was dead anyway, so she jumped back a few hundred feet and stood. Awaiting what was to come. The click clack of the puppet's limbs let her know they were fast approaching. Closing her navy eyes, braced for the attack, Melody's last thoughts were a mess of old memories and nerves. She thought of her best friend, the one she'd leave behind to continue her legacy. Her husband, who would soon be widowed and left to run a country single handedly, and lastly, her unborn child. Luna had confirmed it.

The small kuniochi brought a hand to her flat belly, envisioning a little child with deep red hair and dark blue eyes. Tears formed behind closed eyes, wishing she could live to birth this child and watch him or her grow up. But a ninja must do what they can to allow others to live. So with a final inhale, she awaited the final blow. But it never came. Her senses told her the puppets were less than a foot away from her, but she'd yet to feel anything. Cracking an eye open, she saw a wall of sand separating her from her attackers.

"What the...? Gaara!" she squeaked, seeing her husband standing protectively behind her. His hand outstretched, guiding the sand in front of them.

"Did you really think I would leave you alone to die?" he rasped.

"Why didn't you go ahead with the others!" Melody screeched, anger welling up inside her small body. She wasn't exactly sure what she was so mad about, finally deciding to blame it on the hormones.

"Since when have I ever turned my back on you?"

"That doesn't fucking matter! I told you to go ahead and find my niece! Not stay and get killed along with me!"

"But that's what a husband does, isn't it?" this one question seemed to extinguish all the flames in the smaller's eyes. "He fights by his wife's side, does he not? Or do I have this backwards?"

"I suppose you're right...we're in this together." finally a smile returned to Lady Kazekage's porcelian face. She gripped Gaara's hand, feeling his jutsu dispelling.

!

!

!

Tears streamed down Luna Avalon-Inuzuka's face. She knew she was about to loose her best friend, her 'brother in law' and her unborn niece/nephew. The clear liquid blurred her vision, causing her byankugan to become ineffective. But she didn't need it fore Neji warned everyone of another puppet armada closing in.

"Sixty fire based puppets five hundred meters due west!"

"I'll take care of 'em!" Luna barked, determination bubbling in her veins. If she couldn't save Melody, she would damn well avenge her.

"Not without me, you're not!" Kiba all but growled. Akamaru barking his agreement.

"Both of you, stall them!" Naruto shouted from the front.

"Hai!" the two shinobi nodded and broke away from the group, heading straight for the puppets. Luna's water based jutsus proved to be effective, until her chakra reserves depleted. Kiba and Akamaru barely made any difference at all in there enemy's numbers, but they kept going.

"This is pointless." Luna huffed, resorting to battling hand to hand with several of the monstrocities. "They're only gonna keep coming!"

"That's why we were only told to 'stall' them." Kiba replied over the noise of his fang over fang.

"Naruto knew we wouldn't make it back, didn't he?" Luna asked with a sad laugh. "I just hope he has someone in mind for Selena and Syrus."

"They have plenty of moms and dads, love. Our kids know well they are well taken care of. And I'm sure our friends will keep our memories alive."

"Along with Uncle Gaara and Aunt Melody..."


	14. A Dangerous Trade

**Maiden-**

Fighting Dreamers

Chapter 14- A Dangerous Trade

Naruto felt his heart drop and clench at the thought of four of his friends...no, family...having sacrificed themselves so willingly for his daughter. He shoved down the lump in his throat and wiped the tears from his eyes as he continued to move forward. The clearing where the team was supposed to meet the Shirogane was just up ahead, so he ordered the army to slow to a stop.

Naruto said nothing as he began what looked like a rasengan. The chakra swirled and crackled in the palm of his hand, glowing a bright blue.

"Hina-hime, wanna give me a hand?" he asked his wife. The pearl eyed beauty nodded and pressed her hands to the ball of chakra, feeding hers into it. Hinata's precise chakra control seemed to stabilize the sphere. Then, her water chakra covered it, giving it a surface. A quick freeze to the water contained the chakra in a ball of ice.

"So, what do ya think?" Naruto grinned, holding up an exact copy of the blue spirit orb that was currently at Kigan Hill.

"Another copy?" Shino asked, unimpressed.

"We're gonna trade this for Usagi."

"But won't the Shirogane just attack us once they figure out it's a fake?" Angel asked, brushing her ruby bangs from her eyes.

"Yeah, but once they figure it out, we'll have Usagi and have nothing to loose."

"Foolish." Shikamaru muttered. "Why would they want that when they have Usagi? Her chakra is impressive even without enhancement from that fox. She's practically a living battery for them."

"They need the last spirit orb in order to resurrect the Master Puppet." Sakura added thoughtfully. "The ritual won't work without it."

"I just hope they keep up their side of the bargain." Hinata sighed, worried sick over her missing child.

"He's here." Neji called, seeing Gando enter the clearing.

"Where's my daughter?" Naruto growled once the man was within earshot.

"You'll get her." Gando rasped, his small black eyes cold and emotionless. "First, give me the orb."

"My daughter first." Naruto stood his ground with the fake orb grasped tightly between his two hands.

"You'll give me the orb or I'll kill your brat right now!" Gando threatened. Defeated, Naruto created a clone that delivered the blue sphere. Gando smiled and threw the orb into the air, being caught by Meno's large bee puppet.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you." he smirked, disappearing into thin air. In his place stood two monkey puppets. The first one was the same puppet Shikamaru, Sakura and Luna had encountered in Kisarage Village. But the second was blue where the other was red, having a symbol for water on it's stomach instead of fire.

"We've been duped!" the blonde hokage screamed, creating more clones to fend off the two puppets. However, Gando must've planned for this. With a swipe of it's fire covered paw, the fire puppet wiped out all twenty of Naruto's clones.

"Just retreat! Save your chakra!" Shikamaru commanded. The fourteen remaining shinobi leaptinto the tree tops. Avoiding the two powerful puppets on the ground.

"So now what do we do?" Tenten asked once they were a safe distance away.

"We find shelter for the night." Naruto replied calmly. "We'll resume our search in the morning. No use wandering around in the dark."

!

!

!

Kakashi stood atop the Hokage mountain, overlooking the ruins of the Leaf Village. Everyone put up one hell of a fight, but the damage sustained from the sheer amount of invaders was alarming. The puppet army had long since vanished without a trace. And the copy ninja knew exactly why. The Shirogane weren't entirely stupid. They'd retreated because they had Usagi and had lured the Rookie Team away from their home field advantage. He sighed heavily, tired and worn from battle. But as the seconds ticked away, a feeling of dread and uneasiness became heavier and heavier. He knew his students were in trouble and was determined to do something about it. Kakashi turned on his heels and went back underground where most of the villagers and his wife were held safely. Anko greeted him at the door to the bunker with Azuura, Selena and Syrus standing around her.

"You're goin' after them, aren't ya?" she asked, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Did you even have to ask?" Kakashi countered, his one uncovered eye seeming to mirror his wife's smirk.

"Then be careful. And you better come back to me or so Kami help your soul!" the violet haired woman laughed before kissing her husband. Kakashi hugged the three scared and worried children, promising the return of their family.

!

!

!

Nightfall came quickly after the run in with Gando's puppets. Autumn was in full swing, the winds picking up and the air getting cooler. The team of ninja stopped at a small Inn to wait out the night and get some rest. The one large room they rented fit everyone comfortably. Naruto and Hinata were settled in the center of the other couples. The blonde Hokage hugging his wife to him as he slept. Temari and Shikamaru took up one corner, each leaning on the other as they slumbered. Shino laid flat on his back with Angel curled up by his side. Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Lee, Konkuro and Chouji took up the rest of the space. Ino moved away from her position in between Sakura and Chouji, quietly maneuvering past her friends to open the window. She shivered as the icy winds washed over her. But the cold didn't bother her near as much as her heart did. She was still grieving over her lost friends. Tears cascaded from her electric blue eyes, splashing on the purple fabric of her uniform. After a few minutes, she regained her composure. Trying to look on the brighter side of things. She knew when she returned to Kohona she would adopt Selena and Syrus as her own. The Yamanaka felt that would be the way she'd repay Luna and Kiba. But could she be a single mom? Usagi's words to her a few weeks ago echoed through her mind.

_'Maybe you could like Uncle Chouji the way you liked Sai?'_

The blonde had always wanted children, but she never gave much thought to sharing the responsibility with someone. The more she thought about it now, the more she began to imagine Chouji by her side. She knew he'd make a wonderful father. A bright smile tugged at her pink lips at the thought.

"You should get some sleep."

"I could tell you the same thing." Ino laughed turning to smile up at the Akimichi.

"Touche." he smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I've been awake this whole time...I've been thinking of Luna, Kiba, Melody and Gaara."

"Me too. I'm adopting Selena and Syrus when we get home."

"That's very noble of you."

"I love those kids dearly." Ino spoke softly, remembering Selena's innocent chocolate eyes and Syrus' lopsided fanged grin. "I just can't believe Kiba, Luna, Melody and Gaara are really gone."

"I know how you feel." Chouji came to wrap his arms around the blonde woman. Ino felt incredibly small in his large, but strong embrace. "But we have to be strong for them. You know they'd want us to find Usagi and restore balance to the ninja world. After all, that's what being a shinobi means. Protecting what and who you love, and always putting yourself last."

Ino knew he was right, but she couldn't help but feel a little selfish in wishing the two Inuzukas and the Kazekage and his weaponress wife were still alive. Ino let Chouji lead her back inside the hotel room, curling up on Chouji's chest like a cat. Her thoughts slowly eased to a stop and her body became weightless as sleep overcame her.

!

!

!

Usagi struggled and strained against her binds. But the more she fought, the more chakra was being sucked out of her. She finally huffed and gave up, opting for trying to keep her chakra from leaving her body. However, it was useless. The machine had already taken a great amount of her power, leaving her weak and frail. With her last moments of consciousness, she tried calling on the nine tails. She received no answer before her mind left her body, diving deep into her subconscious.

"Come asking for help so soon?" came the thundering voice of the nine tails. Usagi looked up into malevolent and sadistic blood red eyes. The fox's Cheshire smile sent shivers up the young girl's spine. However, she forced herself to keep a determined face.

"If you don't help me, then we're both doomed!" she shouted, trying not to sound like she was desperate.

"Ah, but I would live on, kitten. Remember, I am still sealed inside your baka father."

"Yes, but you'd loose your future host." she challenged.

"Technicalities." the fox threw nonchalantly. "I'm sure I could make due with your brother." the fox laughed, thoroughly enjoying the defeated glint in the girl's lavender eyes.

"But...But you said Nariko didn't inherit your demon chakra!"

"Yes...but that doesn't mean he's not an option. It would take some time, but I could feed my essence into him bit by bit."

"Did you forget the Shirogane have declared all out war against the land of fire!?" the blonde screamed. "They could easily kill my brother! And with both of us gone, what other option would you have?!"

"Seems we've reached a cross roads." the fox stated after a few moments of silence. "Fine. I will lend you enough chakra to escape your binds. But be warned, if you do not keep a solid focus it will overwhelm you."

Usagi nodded, feeling the flow of red chakra entering her body. Suddenly, she felt vibrant and alive. Like she could destroy each and every puppet walker the Shirogane could conjure. Her eyes snapped open and the bars keeping her dormant bent and warped around the sheer force of chakra coming from her. With a single punch, the metal gave way and she was free.

!

!

!

"What do you mean he's dead!?" Ibiki screamed, looking wildly at Naruto and his team. The sand ninja fell backwards into his chair, not believing Gaara and Melody had sacrificed themselves. The Rookie Team came up empty handed on the search for Meno's bee puppet and had retreated to Suna to deliver the untimely news about their leader.

"We're not one hundred percent certain, but the odds are very high that both he and Melody couldn't have survived that many puppets." Shikamaru stated solomly.

"I just can't believe it..." the elder ninja muttered. "He always seemed so...indestructible. How can a few measly puppets have finished off one of the most powerful ninja in all the nations!?"

"Because they're not ordinary puppets." Konkuro added. "They're the result of human experimentation. The Shirogane designed these monsters to be brainless killers as well as formidable."

"Lady Temari, you're the next in line for the title of Kazekage. Do you accept this job as recompense for your brother?"

"This is not a time to be corronating another leader, Ibiki." the blonde kuniochi stated. "More lives are on the line here. Naruto's daughter is still missing and we have the ever looming threat of the Master Puppet being revived. Our main priority here is to stop it's resurrection and get back Usagi. After all that is dealt with, then we will decide the leader of Suna. In the meanwhile, I recommend you take over the job. I'm needed in the battle field."

"I understand, my lady." Ibiki bowed to the sand heiress. "I'll send out our best ambu to search for Lord Gaara and Lady Melody's bodies."


End file.
